Lydia Deetz and Wreck it Ralph
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and HER cat boy, realize that the characters in the games are alive, and will have a great adventure with Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope, as well as other characters like Chun Li, Cammy White, Willow, King Arthur, etc.
1. My name is Lydia Deetz

_Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit fanfic that does not seek to infringe the rights of those who own the "Wreck it Ralph" and "Beetlejuice" franchises._

 __ **LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 1: Excuse me, good evening, my name is Lydia Deetz.**

In the small town, passers-by were rushing their march because of the rain that was beginning to fall heavily. Only two young figures remained calm while the others sought refuge.

"Perhaps we should seek refuge," said a young man wearing a casual outfit in which black predominated, but not as much as his friend's clothes, which were dark and Gothic in appearance.

"I like the rain, Percy, but you're right, the Japanese umbrellas we carry are for the sun, not the rain, I don't want them to be damaged by this rainfall."

The two boys noticed that a few steps away there was an arcade and decided to enter the place.

"I think we could play a game in the meantime," Percy suggested and the two guys went into the arcade.

Lydia watched as Percy played the pac-man in high spirits.

"I wonder if there will be horror games," Lydia thought.

"They already killed me, how about we go to that game in the background, it seems to be a zombie game," said Percy, and he and Lydia went to play the House of Death.

The two friends had a great time but couldn't make it to the end of the game.

""I love this game, the ambience, the zombies and the mansion, everything is very well designed," said Lydia.

The axe-throwing zombie was the one who took the most lives from me," lamented Percy.

"There's a lot of crowded people in that game over there," said Lydia.

"It must be a new game," the boy supposed.

"I don't think so... The game console seems to be antique," she said, stretching her neck to get a better view of the console. "What do we do, Percy? It's stopped raining."

"I'm curious, let's see what game it is!"

The two youths approached the crowd in front of the machine and to their astonishment saw that there were several coins under the screen, which highlighted how popular the game was.

"Repair it, Felix Junior," Lydia muttered to herself.

"Hey... this is an old game," Percy was surprised.

"Excuse me, why is this game so popular? Did they just bring it to the arcade?" Lydia asked one of the guys watching the game.

"None of that, as far as I know this game has been on the arcade for thirty years, but only a few weeks ago someone discovered that there was a hidden level that is super," replied the boy who was anxiously awaiting his turn to play.

Lydia and Percy came closer and watched the game unfold.

"What fun," Percy laughed happily as he watched the figures in the game move along with others who seemed to have a different design.

"How is this possible, Q*Bert?" Lydia thought surprised, but her surprise was even greater when she saw that at the end of the game, the bad guy looked happy that the residents of the building were going to throw him into the void, and the strangest thing that this bad guy seemed to look at was not the screen, but beyond it.

Lydia turned around and saw a racing game called Sugar Rush, apparently a character in the game was looking at the Repair it Felix Jr. console, and she was waving her hand at someone in the game!

Lydia looked carefully at all these details and sensed that something strange was going on.

.

.

It was getting late and the two young friends went to their hotel. Percy once comfortable and secure in the privacy of his twin-bedded room he shared with Lydia, relaxed and pulled out his cat's tail and ears.

"Too bad I couldn't play that retro game," lamented Percy, referring to Felix Junior's Repair it game.

"You know, Percy, there's something weird about that game."

"That hidden level seems to be a crossover of two different games."

"The other characters of the hidden level come from the game Q*Bert."

"Q*bert?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't play video games before. You see, Q*Bert is an old game and as far as I know, apart from a sequel, it didn't participate in any other game, either as a crossover or a cameo."

"Is that what intrigues you about the game?"

"Not only that, I watched one of the characters in the game greet one of the characters in the Sugar Rush game, and it returned the greeting."

"What, really!"

"The two greetings were almost imperceptible, but I noticed anyway."

"Hot dog I can't believe it," Percy exclaimed in surprise.

"I was also very surprised, so I decided to watch the game better. Apparently the character who greets the Sugar Rush game only does so when a specific runner appears and ignores the others."

"Humm, this is mysterious. Did you see the aura of the machines? In fact, do those things have an aura?"

"Almost everything has an aura, but I couldn't see anything strange in the aura of the two games, in fact they have the same kind of aura as the other arcade machines."

"I'm curious, I want to solve this mystery!"

"We're two of us now," Lydia confessed and then went online to find out more about the games in question.

"As I expected, the characters in Q*Bert were never part of a crossover game with Fix Félix Junior," said Lydia after researching. "The character Vanellope Von Schweetz, is also not according to the game, she is supposed to wear a white racing suit, but in the arcade I saw that she wore a simple green suit."

"Jo Lydia, nothing escapes from you."

"It's the difference between seeing and observing."

"What do we do now?"

"Tomorrow we'll go back to the arcade and try to play the games, and see what happens."

"Great, I love your plan, Lydia!"

"Remember, don't get too excited or your ears and tail will pop out."

"Don't worry Lydia, I'll remind myself we're on a secret mission," Percy replied amusingly.

.

.

The next day, the two young men went to the arcade, but to Lydia's disappointment, several players had already placed their coins to play the game of Repair it Felix junior.

"We'd better play Sugar Rush in the meantime," Lydia suggested, and then headed off to the game.

Lydia put the coin in and sat down to play, however, the look of the game's graphics at the start of the game made her feel uncomfortable, after all she was a Gothic girl.

"You want me to handle the controls?" Percy asked her.

"Thanks Percy, I'd better leave this game to you," said the young lady and swapped places with Percy. "Besides, it would look suspicious if a Gothic girl played this kind of game."

Percy chose Vanellope von Schweetz as his runner and started playing. Lydia didn't notice anything strange during the development of the game, but almost at the end of it, she could see how the runner together with her vehicle pixelated and teleported in front of the other runners in order to win the race.

"Lydia..."

"I noticed Percy, this runner's not supposed to do that."

"You think they hacked into the game?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why the runner and Ralph the wrecker exchange glances and greetings... As they do at this moment," Lydia muttered strangely, and Percy turned his face around to see if her friend was right.

After waiting for a couple of hours, Lydia was finally able to enter the Fix it Félix Junior game, and after a few rounds she was able to access the hidden level or bonus of the game.

Felix and Q*Bert were in charge of repairing what Ralph and the bad characters in Q*Bert's game were destroying.

"We'll see what happens if I get Felix and Q*Bert to fix anything."

Lydia had her plan in place but was careful not to let them die because of the bad guys in the game.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The boys who watched the game with Percy told her.

"I just want to see if there are more hidden levels doing something different," Lydia replied to the other kids.

The other kids didn't notice anything, but Lydia who was very observant, and Percy with her feline senses, could see the discomfort expression of the game's protagonists, as well as the bewilderment of the other characters.

"Well, now the litmus test," she whispered to Percy after the game was over.

Lydia's plan was that she and Percy would play both games at the same time and just before Ralph was thrown out of the building Lydia would cover Ralph's image with her hand and Percy would do the same with Vanellope.

The ruse worked because both of them could see that both characters were upset, their gestures were almost imperceptible, but they still realized it.

"What now, Lydia?"

"Let's go back to the hotel, I think I can figure something out."

.

.

Back at the hotel, Lydia formulated her plan.

"Percy, we'll go back to the arcade once this one closes. You will become a cat and enter the place, once inside, you will find a way for me to enter."

"Do you plan to do something inside the arcade?" asked Percy, who pulled out his ears and tail.

"I think it's time to use the "recent deceased's manual"," said Lydia, and went to look through her things and then put out two books. One looked recent and a more modern version than the other that Lydia was holding, which looked thicker and more worn out.

"Which one will you use Lydia?"

"I think that this time none, this time I will use real power," Lydia decided, and proceeded to extract another book, which looked very old and seemed to be bound with a rough skin.

"The original manual!" The cat boy shouted in amazement.

"Juno gave it to me, for the services rendered at the publishing house " The Publisher for the Handbook of the Recently Deceased "."

Lydia took the book and pronounced the spell.

"Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly hauntings I turn loose... Fix it Félix Junior!, ¡Fix it Félix Junior!"

A magic circle appeared underneath the girl, but Lydia with a movement of her arm made a magical disruption and cancelled the spell.

"What did you do, Lydia?"

I wanted to practice the dimensional transposition spell before, if things don't go as I hope.

.

.

The next day, the two boys went over what they would do next at night. Once the arcade was closed, Lydia and Percy surrounded the building and were able to see that on the upper floor there was a window which was closed.

"All right, Percy, you're on, while I'll keep an eye out for anyone coming."

Percy nodded his head and turned into a black cat, then without the help of wings he began to fly to the closed window and with a quick movement he passed through the glass without breaking it.

Lydia could see the window open and then the tail of Percy, the cat boy, extended around her waist and gently lifted her up to the inside of the arcade.

"Thank you Percy... I see the first floor is a sort of warehouse, well, now let's move on to the plan."

"Don't worry, Lydia, I'll do a great performance," said Percy and turned back into a cat, and he went down to the ground floor where the arcades were located.

Once on the ground floor, Percy could see how the screens of the game machines were empty, only the stage backdrops remained but none of the characters in the game were present. The only games that still seemed to have characters moving on the screen were Tappers and Burger Time.

Percy approached cautiously and could see that in both games there were several characters from the other consoles.

"I have to tell Lydia about this," thought the cat and went up to her friend.

Lydia listened carefully to Percy's report and then told him to come back down and jump on the controls of one of the games and see what was going on.

Percy came down and with a cat-like smile jumped over the controls of the Tappers game.

Percy the cat meowed as loudly as he could, as he put his paws on the glass of the screen.

"Look at a cat!" said some characters who didn't belong in the game.

"Hey, don't scratch the screen!" others shouted at him.

Percy stopped putting his paws on the screen and began to meow with pure joy, while watching the characters of the game.

After a while, Percy went back up and told Lydia everything he had seen and heard.

"Unbelievable, so the characters in the games are actually alive," Lydia muttered with a serious expression. "Well, I think it's time for me to introduce myself."

Lydia hurried down to the ground floor, apparently the characters in the games that were on Tappers and Burger Time didn't notice her presence.

"Excuse me, good evening, my name is Lydia Deetz."

The characters in the games were petrified and some of them dropped their beer mugs.

"CATCH YA!" Percy the cat shouted happily as he jumped over the Tappers' controls.

Everyone in the game started running and going to their games, but of course, the chaos was total and it took longer than they would have liked, much longer.

"Oops, sorry, Lydia, I think I scared them off."

"Don't worry, Percy, they would have run away anyway."

Little by little the characters returned to their screens, and although they tried to behave normally, they noticed that they were very agitated due to the rush.

Lydia waited for all the characters to react normally, then holding Percy in her arms she walked the arcade as she introduced herself.

"I'm sorry I surprised you as I did, Percy is sorry too," Lydia apologized as she showed them her cat. "As I was saying, my name is Lydia Deetz... Please, you don't have to worry, I promise you I will never reveal your secret to anyone else."

The characters in the games continued to act as if nothing had happened, but their nervous looks gave them away.

"Please, it is absurd that you continue with this performance, I just want to talk to you," Lydia asked, but the characters in the machines kept pretending.

"You don't have to be afraid, I also have a secret, you see, I have magical powers, even Percy is not just a domestic cat," confessed Lydia and raised her cat a little.

"Hellouuuu my cute little friends," Percy meowed to them as he lifted a leg and made the V of victory.

Some of the characters in the games lost their focus and Lydia noticed it, but they immediately went back to acting to try to trick the girl.

Lydia came over to the Fix it Felix Junior game.

"I have the magic means to get into any of the games on this arcade. I'll come back tomorrow and ask you to consider talking to me and taking me as your friend along with Percy," Lydia told them, who then asked Percy to become a cat boy.

So did Percy, so Ralph was surprised. Then the two friends went upstairs.

.

.

The next day, Lydia and Percy returned to the arcade and played all the games there. All the characters in the games acted very well, but they knew they couldn't fool those two anymore.

"I'll come with Percy tonight," Lydia whispered to the screen of one of the machines after an afternoon of games.

When night came, Lydia went into the arcade. Percy abandoned his cat-like form and turned back into a cat boy.

The two friends went to the game of Fix it Félix junior, and Lydia took out "the handbook of the recently deceased ", then recited the incantation.

"Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly hauntings I turn loose... Fix it Félix Junior! ¡Fix it Félix Junior! Fix it Felix Junior!"

A magic circle appeared below the two children and it grew to include the place where the machine was located, then a green light flooded the place and when it vanished, the arcade was empty, without the presence of the two friends inside.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

This crossover fanfic is for fans of Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder), Gothic princess of the big screen and cartoons. If you didn't see the film, I recommend you to do it, which is one of the best films Tim Burton made (batman 1 and 2, a nightmare before Christmas, the bride's corpse, etc.).

Percy the Black Cat, Lydia's pet, belongs to the American-Canadian cartoons of the Ellipse and Nelvana companies, but Percy, the CAT BOY, is a work that comes from my two previous fanfics: Lydia Deetz and the house's gosth; and Lydia Deetz and the hawaiian ghost. They are re-tellings of the movie Beetlejuice and the script of what should have been the sequel that was never made.


	2. You guys are heroes

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 2: You guys are heroes**

Lydia and Percy opened their eyes and discovered that they were inside the game because in front of them was the Niceland apartment building.

"Cosmos!" said the two friends at the same time.

"We'd better introduce ourselves," said Lydia, after the surprise and together with Percy, they went to the main entrance, which was closed.

"Excuse me, could I have your attention, please?" Lydia asked after ringing the doorbell of the building and knocking on the door a couple of times politely.

"Don't pretend you're not there, we know you're there!" Percy shouted, knocking hard on the door.

"Percy, don't do that! Excuse my friend, we just want to talk to you," said Lydia.

Inside the building, chaos was rife in the penthouse.

"And now what do we do, Felix!"

"How did those players get into the game!"

"You have to do something, Felix!"

"Please calm down," said Felix, trying to get the place in order, but the nicelanders were still scared.

In front of the building Percy was getting impatient.

"I'm tired of this!" Percy complained and turned into a cat, then started flying and extended his tail to take Lydia with him.

Inside the building there was still chaos.

"We can't stay locked up forever," Felix told the nicelanders.

"We can try!" One of the nicelanders insisted, when suddenly they saw a black cat standing in front of his window, apparently flying and carrying the strange girl on its coiled tail.

"Please, we just want to talk to you," Lydia asked, but then everyone in the room started screaming and running around.

"We better go down Percy, I think we've made things worse," lamented Lydia and the two friends returned to the ground.

The two friends waited in front of the building for a long time, when they thought no one would come to open the door they heard someone unlock the door.

"He... hello..." Seemed to say someone behind the door, which was ajar and locked with the little chain of entry.

"Good evening sir, we didn't mean to disturb you and the others. I promise you that my intentions and those of my friend are not bad," Lydia explained.

The door closed again and Lydia sighed with pity, however, it seemed that the door closed for whoever was behind, removed the chain from the door lock and could open this one.

"Good... These are the nicelanders and my name is Felix Junior." Felix introduced himself nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Felix, Mr. Nicelanders," replied Lydia bowing, as did Percy, who did not want the tiny individuals to run in fear again.

"And what brings you here?" asked Felix nervously, but not as much as before.

"When I saw that you had a life of your own... I couldn't suppress my desire to come and talk to you," said Lydia.

"I see, well, I think it's best if you go with your friend, we'll talk more calmly in the penthouse of the building," suggested Felix and the two friends entered the building.

"How nice," Percy said as he entered the building and then went up the elevator with Felix.

The building had several floors, however, only Meg, Don, Mary, Deanna, Nel, Norwood, Roy, Lucy and Gene went with them, the other nicelanders were too scared to leave their apartments.

As they climbed up there was an awkward silence.

"That's a very nice dress," Lydia told Deanna to break the tense atmosphere.

"Thank you... That dress you're wearing is also very... unique," said Deanna and Lydia just smiled at her calmly as she was used to people's reproach because of her Gothic costumes.

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Lydia thanked inside her for the high ceiling.

"What a beautiful place, do you live here?" Percy asked.

"No, nobody lives here, we just have the place to have a few parties or emergency meetings," said Gene.

"Well, we'd better take a seat," intervened Meg to ease the tension.

"And tell me, Miss Lydia, how did you find out that we had our own life in the game," Don asked.

"It turns out that a couple of days ago Percy and I were sheltering in this place because of a storm, so I noticed how Ralph was greeting a character from the game Sugar Rush."

"That Ralph, he's a fool," complained Mary.

"We'd better talk to him," said Nel.

"Oh no, don't worry! I can assure you that no one but Percy and I could have noticed it," Lydia reassured them.

"How's that?" Norwood asked.

"As I once said: "The living ignore the strange and unusual, I am myself strange and unusual", it is not difficult for me to perceive things that other people would never notice."

"And I have super-developed feline senses," Percy intervened as he happily wagged his tail and ears.

"And what's your story?" Roy asked.

"I used to be a simple house cat, but when I tried to save Lydia from a demon-phantom, I became a cat boy."

"A ghost-demon?" Lucy said apprehensively, and then Lydia and Percy began to tell their adventures when they first met Beetlejuice.

.

.

"What an incredible story," said Felix in amazement, "it's a good thing your father and mother came out safe and sound."

"Stepmother actually, my mother died many years ago when I was little," said Lydia calmly.

"Sparks and more sparks, I'm so sorry, Lydia." Felix apologized.

"You don't have to, it happened a long time ago," Lydia shook her head and smiled at him.

"Speaking of your parents, don't you think it's time you went home?" Gene told her somewhat abruptly.

"Gene!" Felix criticized him and looked at Lydia and Percy nervously.

"Don't worry, my relationship with my parents is far from happy. You see, my father is only interested in money and doesn't care who he tricks for a profit and my stepmother, well, let's just say she's a woman who prefers to keep me as far away as possible," Lydia said with unnatural calm, making all the nicelanders look down on her.

"Lydia's parents are horrible," Percy frowned.

"Percy..."

"It's the truth, just so you know, they tried to marry Lydia overnight to a supposed oil billionaire, just to satisfy their ambition to make up for the losses they had when they built a vacation resort on a Hawaiian island."

Felix and all the nicelanders, including Deanna and Gene, looked at Percy in horror, and then went to Lydia and gave her words of encouragement and comfort.

Lydia was surprised and smiled at everyone, with a smile that warmed the hearts of those present in a noble and pure way.

After this, Lydia and the nicelanders talked about several things, but Percy yawned at them.

"I don't think it's convenient for you to go out into the real world and find a place to stay, I think it would be best if you and Percy slept here tonight."

"Great idea, you can stay in the penthouse," Gene suggested.

"And what happens when the arcade opens?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry guys, tomorrow morning I'll take you to a place where the other players won't be able to see you," Felix told them.

Lydia and Percy thanked everyone and once all the nicelanders went to their apartments, the two boys went to sleep.

.

.

As Felix promised, he came early in the morning and took the two boys to the former brick dump of the game.

"A dump site?" Lydia asked.

"In fact, every time Ralph tried to destroy the building, there was a lot of debris falling."

"Even glass?" Percy asked.

"No, the program was to accumulate only bricks and a few broken doors," explained Felix, "you can imagine that after thirty years, the mountain of rubble was almost as high as the building."

"And what did they do with the rubble?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"Well, at first Ralph lived in the rubble."

"He lived in the rubble!" Lydia was surprised.

"Yes, well, I'm not very proud of that," Felix said embarrassed. "You see, for thirty years the nicelanders and I, we treated Ralph very badly, it wasn't as if we insulted or abused him, however, what we did was just as bad, for thirty years we ignored him as much as we could, in fact we didn't invite him to the party to celebrate thirty years of the game."

"That's horrible."

"I know, Ralph got upset and went to the party anyway, things got ugly and Ralph decided to leave the game, that's when we saw how important Ralph was to the game when due to his absence they almost disconnected us because they thought the game was broken out there."

"You don't recognize what you have until you lose it," Percy said as he raised his index finger and made a teacher's face.

"And in the end, how did you arrange everything?" Lydia asked.

"I went to find Ralph and take him back to the game, but in the end he rescued me."

"What do you mean?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Oh, it's quite a story, but Ralph better tell you, look at his house over there."

Lydia was able to see Ralph's house, apparently the material of the rubble had been used, so the dwelling had the same aesthetics as the nicelanders' building, with the difference that the construction was higher.

"Look at the size of that door," said Percy, intimidated.

"It looks very pretty," said Lydia.

"Thanks, I built it," Felix proudly inflated his chest. "Ralph wanted to build his house after returning from our adventure, but it went very badly."

"What about the buildings beyond?" Lydia pointed to a short street with houses at each end of a roadway that had planters and lanterns.

Felix wanted to answer, but the big door opened and Ralph came out with a smile.

"Hi, you must be Lydia and you must be Percy," said Ralph laughing.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ralph."

"Wow... Look at him, Lydia, he's so big, he looks like a giant!" Percy snapped as he pointed his finger at Ralph.

"Percy, don't be rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lydia" the cat boy apologized, but Ralph didn't mind, in fact, he was delighted to meet the two boys.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you guys last night, but I was afraid you'd be scared, you know, that I'm the bad guy."

"I don't think you're a bad guy, Mr. Ralph, I can see that your aura is that of a brave, noble and kind person," said Lydia.

"Thanks Lydia, but I don't think there's any need for that Mr. Ralph thing, just call me Ralph," said the giant and invited the two boys in.

The interior of Ralph's house was simply furnished but at ease with its owner, as each piece of furniture or other was larger than what was seen in the nicelanders' penthouse.

"Sorry Lydia, you could explain the aura thing to us," said Felix.

"Of course, I have magical powers..."

"Let me say it, Lydia" Percy took the shot and Lydia agreed.

"She can see the aura of people and other things like trees, to see if they are good or bad; she can communicate with ghosts; she can read tarot cards to perfection; and she can summon a magical tsunami to kill the enemy," Percy happily enumerated, wagging his tail and ears with pure joy.

"Felix said something to me last night, I'm very impressed."

"Well, I think it's time to get to work," said Felix with a smile on his face as he noticed the arcade was opening. "Lydia, Percy, please wait here until I close the place down."

"That's going to take hours, so don't worry, guys, and take whatever you want to eat," Ralph said with a smile.

"You can go visit Q*bert until it's his turn to play the game," said Felix.

Lydia was impressed and had some questions for Felix, but he and Ralph were already running for their place in the game.

Lydia noticed the sky flashing red, which indicated that someone had inserted a coin, and to the surprise of the two friends, they could see the image of a child through the screen of the game who was beginning to handle the controls.

"Look Lydia, that's the introduction to the game!" Percy shouted happily.

"Don't raise your voice so high Percy, look they can hear us," Lydia advised him, and the guys quietly enjoyed the experience of watching the game unfold from the inside.

"Look Percy, it looks like Q*Bert, Coily, Ugg, Slick and Sam are ready to get into the game now," said Lydia as she raised her arm and greeted the characters as Percy did.

Q*Bert and the other characters who had already been informed of the visit of the two children, responded with a bow and then went to the nicelanders' building.

Although the game was repetitive, the two boys stayed up all morning and afternoon watching it, but by night they felt some hunger and took some fruit and cake from Ralph's table. Then, they went for a walk down the street where Q*Bert and the other guys from their old game lived.

"What are those strollers over there in the back?" Percy asked.

"It looks like a little train station."

Percy wanted to see where the rails led, but Lydia told him it would be best if they waited for the arcade to close, which came faster than they thought.

The boys waited at Ralph's house, and he and Felix went to them.

"Since you guys are here, I hope you didn't get too bored waiting," Ralph said.

"Don't worry, Ralph, Percy and I had a lot of fun watching the game and walking down the street that Felix built."

"We had some food too, Ralph," Percy said.

"I hope you liked it," said Ralph.

"Yes, it was good," Percy thanked him happily.

"Felix, could you tell me how Q*Bert and the others ended up playing in this game?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, that was after Ralph saved the Sugar Rush game," said Felix.

"I mean, when Ralph decided to get out of the game and win the medal in the Hero's Duty game, he landed in Sugar Rush in an emergency and then saved it from the cybugs" he tried to explain Felix, but the kids got more confused.

"How about if you tell it all from the beginning, let Ralph start and let Felix fill in the gaps in his story, that is, the part where Ralph went on your search," suggested Lydia.

Although Ralph and Félix told the story to the nicelanders, it was the first time they did it together and in this way they told the whole adventure perfectly without omitting details. Lydia and Percy were very impressed and moved to the brink of tears by the part where Ralph destroyed Vanellope's car, and the part where Ralph was willing to sacrifice himself on the diet-cola mountain while pronouncing the manifesto of the wicked.

"You guys are heroes," Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

"It's no big deal Lydia, your story against Beetlejuice was better," said Felix with a smile.

The four friends were talking and Lydia took the opportunity to take some pictures of Felix and Ralph.

"Now everyone uses modern digital cameras or cell phones, but no matter how many mega pixels they are given, they will never have the quality or personal touch that an old-fashioned roll camera can give them." Lydia made a professional statement.

"Lydia has a darkroom in our house so she can develop film rolls."

"Gosh, that's great, Lydia," said Felix.

"I think so," Ralph agreed.

"Guys, I'd like you to introduce me to Q*Bert and the others who are also in this game," said Lydia.

The adults agreed and led Lydia and Felix to the home of Q*Bert and his friends.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Lydia's powers come from the movie "Beetlejuice"; Gems Jonathan's script "Beetlejuice goes Hawaiian" (Beetlejuice 2); the cartoons; and Midori Mezurashi's incomplete manga (the witch from peaceful pines).

The powers of Percy, the cat boy come from the website: clases de chicas gato (técnicas felinas)


	3. She's his wife

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 3: She's his wife**

Upon reaching the little street, the kids saw Q*Bert who was talking to Coily, Ugg, Slick and Sam, who were the bad guys in the Q*Bert game.

Felix and Ralph, called their friends and introduced them to the children. Lydia was delighted to meet such ancient and emblematic arcade characters, but unfortunately, Q*Bert and the others spoke only "Q*Bertese".

"Unbelievable, I never believed that words could materialize into dialogue balloons," admitted Lydia, looking closely at the strange characters on Q*Bert.

Lydia and Percy introduced themselves to the strange characters and they responded in their very strange language.

"# =) (&$!" said Q*Bert who looked happy.

"Eh?" Lydia got confused, "Excuse me..."

"Don't worry guys, I can translate what Q*Bert says," Felix offered.

"No need Felix, Q*Bert said he was pleased to meet us both," Percy translated, and everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Can you understand what Q*Bert says?" Ralph asked in amazement.

"Yes, understanding the language of every intelligent being is a natural thing for cat boys," said Percy, inflating his chest with pride.

"Can you read the characters in the dialog box?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"Em, no. I can only understand when they talk, not read the characters," Percy explained.

"Still, it's wonderful," said Felix, "so I guess I don't need to be a translator anymore."

"# %#)%" Said Q*Bert and Felix blushed, causing Lydia to be surprised.

"Q*Bert said he was relieved because Felix was talking to him as if he was talking to a little boy," Percy translated.

Felix apologized in his own language, but Q*Bert understood the gesture and made the same happy face as his other friends.

Q*Bert and his friends had a friendly conversation with the newcomers and the main characters of the game, when Percy raised his arms and...

"Look Lydia, I caught Coily's dialogue balloon!" Percy exclaimed happily, making Coily and the others look at him impressed by holding the intangible.

"How did you do that?" Lydia asked impressed.

"I don't know, first time," Percy said happily and returned the dialogue balloon to his owner.

Percy who wanted to experiment, took one of the characters from Ugg's dialogue balloon and then squeezed it a little, making it disintegrate like the ashes of a charred paper.

"Sweet malapata," said Ralph apprehensive.

"I wonder what they taste like," Percy muttered, and at lightning speed he grabbed two characters, each belonging to Slick and Sam.

"Percy don't do that," Lydia advised him, but his friend already put the characters in his mouth and tasted them.

"Nyaeww, they taste awful, just like cigarette ashes" the cat boy spat a disgusted face and tried to wipe his tongue.

"Percy, what a fool" Lydia sighed, shaking her head but smiling at the same time.

Lydia apologized to her new friends for Percy's behavior, but they told her in their strange language that there was nothing to worry about. The latter had to be translated by Felix as Percy was too busy cleaning his tongue.

"I wonder if I can do the same," Percy said with a thoughtful gesture after he finished wiping his tongue.

Percy concentrated and after his face had turned purple from the effort, a few stitches of suspension appeared on his head, but they were not inside a balloon of dialogue. Lydia and the others looked at him in amazement and amazement.

"This is "I didn't understand"," showed the cat boy pointing to the dots.

Percy concentrated and this time droplets appeared behind his head.

"And this means "I'm nervous,'" said Percy, his breathing agitated by the effort.

"Percy, that's great," praised Ralph, who looked at the cat boy with his eyes open like plates.

"Now I'm crying," Percy said, pretending to be sad as the characteristic tears that appeared in the animes appeared on his face.

"Now I'm confused," Percy struggled, and on his head a croaking raven appeared, then a question mark and at the end an octopus that was stuck to his hair.

Percy kneeled on the floor because of the effort and Lydia went to lift him with Ralph's help.

"Are you all right, Percy?" asked worried Lydia.

"Ugh, I feel like I've run a whole marathon."

Mary, one of the nicelanders approached the group and everyone saw that she was bringing a cake for Ralph and he thanked her.

"I love baking cakes, and ever since I realized how badly I treated Ralph, I've been trying to make up for these 30 years of pretending he didn't exist."

Lydia was looking at the lovely cake, which had a smiling little figure of Ralph on it, when she saw someone arriving in the distance at the small train station. She seemed to be the female character in a modern game.

"Look Felix, Calhoun has arrived," Ralph pointed happily and raised one of his huge arms to welcome the newcomer.

"Oh, she's the sergeant of the game Hero's Duty, who helped you guys in your adventure," realized Lydia, looking at the woman intently.

"She's not just that cute," Mary said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Mary?" Lydia asked.

"(" ")/$(%)" said Q*Bert

"Ehhhh!" exclaimed Percy.

Lydia didn't understand the reason for her friend's exclamation.

"Q*Bert said, "It's his wife,"" Percy translated, causing Lydia to be surprised.

"Calhoun, my love, I'm so glad you finally arrived!"

"Excuse me Felix, but we were very much in demand from the players these last few days, and I had to put my subordinates in order, it was a crazy goat thing."

"Come on, honey, I want you to meet Lydia and her friend Percy."

Lydia and Percy looked at the woman apprehensive, as Calhoun was very tall and had a severe look which was accompanied by a matching face.

"So you are the civilian-players who came into the game," said the woman looking at the children with a frown.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, Felix didn't tell us he was married," Lydia nervously introduced herself, making Calhoun look at her husband with a frown.

"Sparks and more sparks, I'm sorry, it's that Calhoun and I got married after our affair at Sugar Rush and that's why I didn't mention to you guys about our wedding" Felix apologized who was red for the embarrassment and wrinkled his hat in his hands due to nervousness.

"I also forgot to mention that detail in our story," said Ralph, who was uncomfortable with the disapproving look he received from Calhoun.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you, Generala, ma'am!" Percy's picture of pure nervousness.

"First, it's not Generala, but General, regardless of whether you're male or female," Calhoun corrected, "second, I'm not a General, but a sergeant."

"Oh, sorry, nice to meet you, Sergeant Calhoun." Lydia continued to be nervous.

"No need to address me by my rank, Miss Lydia."

"Thank you, you don't have to call me miss either," Lydia said with a nervous smile as Percy continued to greet her militarily.

"Let's see," said Calhoun, approaching Percy. "That's not the right way to greet in the army, you should raise your elbow higher and the palm of your hand should be more horizontal and less at that 45-degree angle."

"Emm? But I saw that in the animes the military salutes in this way," Percy said strangely.

"What are those things called anime?" asked the sergeant.

"They're cartoons made in Japan," Lydia told him.

"I don't know how they'll do things in Japan, but here the military salute is stretched out in a different way," the woman said dryly.

"But Hero's Duty is a Japanese game with its headquarters for software development and character design in North America," said Lydia.

"Humm, I don't know what to say, but the academy taught me the right way to salute and it's not how your friend does it."

"Well, Felix, Ralph, you could give us an update on the wedding," Percy asked and the two adults told them the whole thing about the ceremony.

"Did they point their guns at the front of the church?" Lydia muttered incredulously.

"And didn't it occur to anyone to aim for the entrance, that is, to cover the rear?" Percy reasoned frowningly.

"Ha, I like the way you think, Percy," said Calhoun with an aggressive smile.

"Excuse me, Calhoun, but where do the rails lead to?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"They lead to the video central station, it is a public place to which all the characters who are connected to the arcades have access."

"To all the arcades?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"No, not everyone, just the arcades at the Litwak facility, not including possible branches," Calhoun told them.

"What a shame, it would have been great if all the games of creation had a connection to the central station," said Percy crestfallen.

"True, but if that had been possible, Q*Bert and his friends would not have been homeless at first," said Lydia.

"Well, it's too late, we'd better go to the main building, Felix told me you're staying in the penthouse."

"That's right Calhoun, all thanks to the kindness of Gene and the other nicelanders," said Lydia.

"I see that Gene is improving that hostile attitude," the woman appreciated and Percy suppressed a smile.

"Emm, I remembered a military joke," Percy said to dissimulate.

Lydia and Percy said goodbye to Q*Bert and the others, including Ralph, and headed to the penthouse. Unlike the first time Lydia came to the game, this time all the nicelanders welcomed her.

Felix, seeing that his wife was exhausted, apologized to his neighbors to be left alone with the two newcomers.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with the nicelanders right now, but don't worry, guys, you can ask me all the questions you want," said Calhoun, putting on the warmest smile she could offer so far.

"I will go and prepare some drinks and food," Felix offered to leave the place.

"Thank you Felix, tell me Calhoun, do all the characters have access to the video central station?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"Most player characters and non-player characters can go there, however, there are exceptions, for example, in my game cybugs behave like viruses and the program prevents them from leaving the game, activating the beacon that destroys them every time the game ends. And after Ralph's incident, the emerging CSV protector (central station video) created a barrier that prevents cybugs from entering the site or going to other games, that also applies to other NPCs (non-player characters) who have no intelligence and are dedicated only to attacking in their game."

"Do you think we could visit you at your Calhoun game?" Percy asked.

"Negative, I've had enough trouble with Ralph and his cybug getaway, sorry guys, but there are no exceptions," Calhoun said, gesturing authoritatively and pointing his finger at them to make everything very clear.

"Could we visit other games?" Lydia asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it, if a character dies out of his game he can no longer regenerate. In your case I would be extra cautious because you can game over or die even in this game, yes I know that Q*Bert and his friends are also taking that risk in this place," Calhoun interrupted when he saw how the kids were going to ask him about Q*Bert "but know that Q*Bert and the others are professionals, you are not."

"What about the CSV, and if you die there?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask the surge protector, however, any kind of fight is forbidden. The guard surge can send any player back to his game, good or bad, and leave him there for as long as he sees fit. If you're wondering about Ralph and the cybug, they got in and out of the CSV very quickly surprising the manager so he couldn't do anything."

"Then the area of protective surge action is limited to the CSV," Lydia assumed.

"Actually, a little further on, you can also go to the entrance of the CSV, but in no case can you go any further so you can't enter any game."

"So there's no game we could get into?" Percy asked with pity.

"You didn't hear me, Percy, you can get into any game, but you shouldn't. The only games they'd be safe in would be Tapper's and Burger Time, which are a bar one and a restaurant the other. Now, there are games where they could be as spectators like Street Fighter, but there are also risks in that place, what if a huge player falls on you by accident. It is best to limit your trips to the CSV or to Tapper's and Burger Time."

"Honey, don't encourage them to go to Tapper's, which is a bar," said Felix, who was returning with the drinks and food.

"I meant that in that place you can talk to Tapper about anything."

"Don't worry, Percy and I are too young to drink."

"Can we go to Pac Man's? I want to go visit Ralph at his evil support group," Percy asked.

"I guess it's okay, the ghosts are friendly like Ralph and the bad guys there are acceptable," said Calhoun.

"Are all bad guys good like Ralph?" wanted to know Percy.

"The bad guys label only comes for the purposes of the game execution, in reality they are neither better nor worse than the other characters that can be found there, either these PJs or NPCs. In fact, it was a good character who did the most damage to the arcade."

"Turbo," said Lydia.

"Exactly, so you know where the shots are going," said Calhoun and started yawning.

"Well, more food and less talk than it is getting late," said Felix and everyone enjoyed the late dinner.

Once the dinner was over, Calhoun and Felix said goodbye to the boys.

"Where will you sleep?" Percy asked.

""On the ground floor, the ceilings there are high. The nicelanders offered us the penthouse, but I didn't want to impose," said Calhoun.

Don't worry, guys, you're a special case," Felix said hastily.

"Thank you Felix, but we still don't want to be a hindrance," Lydia said.

"I have an idea," Percy said, "how about you, Felix, build us a little house next to Q*Bert's house."

"Of course, I didn't think of that before! It'll be a pleasure to make a little house for you guys."

"Won't that be a problem, Felix?" Lydia asked.

"Not at all, leave everything in my hands. Tomorrow you can go to the video central station and on your return at night I'll have everything ready," said Felix and together with Calhoun said goodbye to the boys.

"Felix and Calhoun are very kind, aren't they, Percy?"

"Yes, although Calhoun scared me at first, and speaking of Calhoun, I forgot to ask her how it was that Q*Bert was left without a game in the first place."

"You should ask Felix that question, but I think I know why. From what I found out, the blame lies with the controls, in Q*Bert, these have a 45 degree rotation so that the character can jump between the blocks of the game's pyramid, this represented a bigger challenge than the traditional controls. When Nintendo's systems, Sega and others arrived, they were unable to reproduce these types of controls to perfection, and the game lost popularity because they didn't play it at home and therefore didn't play it on the arcades either."

"But after thirty years, why are Q*Bert and his friends the only ones left homeless?"

"I'm afraid that several characters decided to stay in their games when they were unplugged, or they went to others who were going to be unplugged, that is, they committed game over," Lydia said with a sad expression.

"Suicide?" Percy said, and Lydia nodded in pity.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. The Central Station Video

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 4: The Central Station Video**

The next morning, after a happy rest, Felix woke the boys up again and they followed him to Ralph's house. There they bid farewell to their friends who were quick to take their places for the new game that was about to begin.

Lydia and Percy watched as Felix was controlled by the player (who was a blonde girl with glasses) and then the other characters from the old Q*Bert game joined in. Game after game, they watched Ralph and Coily and Company lose to the skills of Felix and Q*Bert, but once witnessed the heroes lose to the poor control performance of a player who was sure to be a rookie.

"Lydia, I'm already bored, how about we take the strollers and go to the famous and so far unknown Video Central Station," said Percy as he yawned.

"Okay, but let's get back before the arcade closes or Felix and Ralph worry about our absence."

The two boys took the strollers, got out of the game and arrived at the entrance of the Video Central Station.

"Look Lydia, this place doesn't look as nice as I'd hoped it would," Percy said, frowning and looking everywhere, especially at the dirty walls.

"It's true, it looks like an underground train station in New York, everything is full of graffiti," said Lydia, who was also frowning.

"If we go through that arch we will enter the VCS," said Percy, and then the boys holding hands walked forward.

"Aerith lives...How strange", Lydia thought when she saw the graffiti, but soon her attention was focused on the open, clean space in front of her.

The boys were walking through the entrance arch, when they suddenly felt as if they were passing through a red network of energy, while a loud alarm sounded.

Lydia and Percy raised their heads in fear and looked everywhere to see where the ugly sound came from, when suddenly they heard the voice of a man in front of them.

"Your names please."

In front of the boys was the strangest character they had ever seen including Q*Bert and his friends: he was a bluish man who seemed to be made of pure energy, was translucent and had the appearance of a fifty-year-old public employee and bald, well, there was an electric current circuit that simulated something that looked like hair.

"Your names please," the man who was carrying a notebook asked again.

"Emm, my friend's name is Percy, and my name is Deetz Lydia."

"What game you come from," said the man in a boring tone, as if he had asked the same question a million times, and he kept looking up from his notes.

"Repair it, Felix junior," said Lydia immediately so as not to disturb the strange individual.

"Something to declare," asked the man with a monotone voice and a bored expression.

"Are you the surge protector?" Percy asked, making the man leave his notes and adjusting his glasses, he looked carefully at the young pair.

"You're not from the game repair it, Felix junior. What game are you from?"

"We're not from any game, sir, we're players from the real world," Lydia explained apprehensively.

"That's impossible, please tell me what game you're from."

"We already told you sir, we didn't come from any game," Lydia tried to explain it over and over again, but the surge protector still insisted that they tell him the name of the game they came from.

"What are we going to do, Percy, he doesn't want to understand."

"I'll take care, Lydia... Yes, we're from a game called Beetlejuice, Skeletons in the closet."

"Why didn't you say the name of the game."

"We were embarrassed, you see, sir, they disconnected our beloved game, our home, the same day they connected it because of problems, I think with the software, or would it be the hardware?" Percy said with such an innocent face that anyone who heard him would believe him without hesitation.

"Disconnected just a few hours from the Video Central Station," said the surge protector with a sad expression on his face.

"Actually, I think it was about five minutes after they disconnected us," Percy said.

"Five minutes and now homeless... poor children, you can come in and anything you want to ask just go to the information office in the center, I also recommend you go to the advertisement cylinder, this day the advertisement avatar is Mario," said the surge protector while he was away from the children and kept muttering: "poor children".

"I think we put it in our pocket, Lydia, it's in the palm of our hands, he dances around our little finger, if we tell him to jump, he'll say, "How high up," if we tell him..."

"Yeah, I get it, Percy, I just wish I didn't have to lie to him."

"There was no choice Lydia, the surge protector is just a programming, he would not have listened any reason if we had insisted on telling him the truth."

"You're right, anyway, let's see the place."

The Video Central Station was a huge place with a single wide corridor and with several games connected along its two walls, each entrance had the name of the game that could be accessed and although it did not have a second floor, the ceiling was at a very high height. Throughout the center of the corridor were several benches and some cylinders of information showing the figure of Mario moving and reciting some announcements.

"How strange, I thought there would be many, many more people in this place," Percy was surprised who stood on tiptoe and tried to see every corner.

"Remember that at this moment the arcade is open and everyone is in their respective games, whether they are player characters or non-player characters," reminded Lydia, who was already taking her old camera on film and starting to take pictures of the place.

"Lydia, take a picture of me next to Mario's advertising cylinder, pretty please" asked the cat boy, holding his hands together as a plea, and his friend started to focus on him.

"Remember, if you die out of your game, you won't be able to regenerate yourself, game over," said the Mario figure as an information to whoever was watching and listening to him at the time.

"You'll be given five minutes' notice every time the arcade opens, you shouldn't keep busy, go to your game," continued Mario's ad, at the same time as Percy posed for Lydia.

"If you have lost any of your possessions, do not try to look for them, go to your game and you can then look for them in the information office." The message continued and the children heard this and saw how the surge protector came to the place to see if anyone had forgotten something.

"The protective surge can regenerate any structure within the VCS, but it is asked not to cause damage to the infrastructure," said Mario, and this time it was Lydia who posed for the camera, and Percy was in charge of taking photographs.

"We'd better go to the information office," Lydia suggested as she pointed to a circular structure in the middle of the Video Central Station.

"Go to the other window." Lydia read an advertisement attached to one of the windows of the information office. The boys went to the window and to their surprise they saw that inside there was nothing more and nothing less than the surge protector .

"There are two surge protectors Lydia!" Percy exclaimed at the sight of the bluish man.

"Hi, it's you," said the man, "don't be scared, I'm always at the information office, and if the case warrants, more versions of me patrolls the sector after the arcade closes or when a player tries to enter the VCS objects that are not supposed to leave their game, or take these objects to another game."

"Like cherries from the Pac Man game?" said Lydia, recalling how Ralph told her the story of how the surge protector stopped him when he smuggled a cherry into his game.

"That's right, that's where the bad guys' support group or "bad anon" meeting is held every week, and there's always someone trying to take things from the Pac Man game."

"Excuse me, but you could tell us what kind of games it is advisable to go to," Lydia asked, and the man repeated the same thing Sergeant Calhoun told them about guarding their safety while they were in the game.

"Sir, our friend Ralph told us there's a zombie who attends bad anon games," said Percy.

"Yes, what do you want to know?"

"Aren't you afraid that someone will get bitten and the zombie apocalypse will spread in this place and in the rest of the games?"

"As far as I know, that is a resource that is only used in movies, there is no risk of such a contagion in games."

"Then why is it dangerous to go to The House of Death game?" Percy asked again.

"Due to non-playing characters such as zombie dogs, or mutant fish and carnivorous worms, not to mention vampire bats."

"I've been told they behave just like the cybugs in the game Hero's Duty," said Lydia.

"Exactly, that's why it's not recommended that you go to that place, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, I was told that no fighting is allowed in this place. How do you defeat characters with many powers?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"Any power that the player characters or non-player characters have, stays in the game, only powers that are not related to the combat are allowed, for example, Beholder can fly, otherwise he could not move to go from one place to another; Q*Bert, can materialize the words he speaks, in short, if you want to see a list of the powers that can be used here, I will gladly provide you," he offered them at the end, "as for fights, I have the power to automatically take back to those who lead any."

"They told me they can't go back to the Video Central Station later," said Lydia.

"The length of time they stay locked up in their game without the right to enter this place depends on the fault committed and my personal criteria," said the protector with a face of authority.

"What if a guy decides to go turbo?" Lydia asked.

"The punishment for such a fault is to be banned from the VCS forever."

"Can a player die in the Video Central Station?" Lydia asked again.

"No, it's the same as in his game, he regenerates again, but not in this place, but in his original game," said the man.

"What if someone decides not to control someone else's game, I mean. not to become a turbo, but tries to kill a player in a game other than the victim's game so that he or she cannot regenerate?" Wanted to know Lydia.

"The penalty for such a case is the same as if he tried to go turbo, regardless of whether or not he succeeded in his evil murder plan."

"Is smuggling common in this place?" Percy asked.

"My other versions control that no one can enter objects that should not be moved from their original games, or that these go to other games, of course the system is not perfect and could be the case," said the man this time with a worried gesture, "fortunately, no PJ or NPC has tried to make a smuggling business, the only cases reported are of simple consumption of their own, such as taking cherries from the game of Pac Man to consume them."

"Ralph told us that you took the cherry you were trying to eat, did you do the same with the cherry he gave to Q*Bert that time?" Percy asked.

"I confiscated the cherry from Ralph, but I didn't do anything with the cherry he gave to poor Q*Bert. As for Ralph, as a first offender, I only gave him a warning notice."

"Can players starve to death?" Lydia asked.

"No, that's not possible, but that doesn't take away the fact that you feel starved, that's why Q*Bert and his friends were begging in this place."

"What if someone who lost his game makes stealing food for his own consumption his modus vivendi?" Lydia asked.

"So far there has been no such case and I hope it will never happen, I would not know how to handle it," answered the man sincerely.

"What do you think of the fact that Q*Bert is now participating in the Fix it Félix junior game?" Percy said.

"As long as he doesn't try to go turbo, he and his friends, I'm not interested in what happens to him, although I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that crossover game."

"One last question, sir," said Lydia. "What are those three huge windows at each end of the station?"

"They're just holograms to make the station more colorful."

Once the curiosity of the boys was satisfied, they said goodbye to the surge protector and wandered around the place taking pictures.

"Attention, in five minutes the arcade closes." A message was heard throughout the station.

"We'd better get back to Felix and Ralph," Lydia suggested and Percy nodded.

The journey with the strollers to Felix's game was slow and when they finally arrived they saw to their surprise that Deanna and Gene were waiting for them.

"Lydia, Percy, how good of you to come," said Deanna with a smile.

"Felix has your house ready, you will see that it is beautiful," said Gene happily.

The guys were guided by the two nicelanders to the house that Felix built for them. This was similar to the other houses, with the difference that the color was darker than the other purple ones.

"Felix, you guys, It's beautiful," Lydia exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Lydia, looks great! Thank you all so much!" Percy said, jumping for joy.

"I'm glad you guys liked it, how about we come inside," said happy Felix, puffed up with pride, and everyone came into the newly built house.

The house was well furnished, spacious and had high ceilings, so that people like Ralph or Calhoun could visit the young couple and feel at home, or in Ralph's case, not destroy the place accidentally.

It turns out that several nicelanders contributed to the interior decor of the house, so Lydia and Percy thanked them.

Mary brought one of her famous cakes and the party prepared by the nicelanders began, after an hour Calhoun arrived, who did not come alone, she was accompanied by her men and a little girl with candy stuck in her ponytail hairstyle.

"Calhoun, hurry up!" Ralph said excitedly, approaching the little girl and stirring her hair.

"Hey, not so strong, dumb hands, you'll ruffle my brains!" The girl said somewhat uncomfortably but with a smile on her lips.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

The game Beetlejuice skeletons in the closet, really exists, is from the company Riedel software productions and is based not on the film, but on the cartoons, in which you must help Beetlejuice to catch the skeletons he had hidden, with Lydia's help, before a worm of no world comes and swallows the ghost.


	5. Sugar Rush

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 5: Sugar Rush**

The party that Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders had prepared was joined by Calhoun, his men and Sugar Rush's president, Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Come on, princess, I'll introduce you to Lydia and Percy," said Ralph, and together with the girl they approached the two of them.

"Candied marshmallows! I had never seen anyone with such white skin and I thought that Adorabeezle's skin and mine were very white," said Vanellope, impressed with Lydia's skin.

"She also has darker hair than you, princess, and it's not dirty," Ralph mocked, referring to the sweets Vanellope always wore in her hair.

"Look who's talking, you should at least take a bath after falling into the mud every day," said Vanellope with a frown, but Ralph didn't bother.

"A pleasure to meet you, President Von Schweetz." Lydia bowed to her.

"Oh, please, just call me Vanellope, not president, not princess," Vanellope said referring to Ralph.

"Call me by name too," said Lydia.

"You've got a lovely face, you're much prettier than Sticky," Vanellope flattered her, as she stood on her toes to get a better look at Lydia's perfect face.

"Hi Vanellope, my name is Percy!" Suddenly the cat boy let him go as he happily wagged his tail and ears.

"Wow, Glad to see you, I've never seen anyone with cat's ears and tail," Vanellope said, looking closely at Percy's tail and ears.

"I'm sure they didn't know anyone that small either," Ralph laughed and Vanellope started joking to annoy him, too.

"You heard Lydia, even though she's a child, I've never heard anyone so young with such an expectant voice, like an old lady," Percy said to Lydia without any disguise.

"What did you say, Percy?" Vanellope asked with a frown.

"Percy!" Lydia scolded him.

"Listen kitty, we can't all have the beautiful voice of your friend Lydia," said Vanellope, putting her arms in a jar.

"Forgive Percy, sometimes he says things without thinking," Lydia apologized for the cat boy.

Vanellope accepted Lydia and Percy's apologies and the party continued without any major mishaps, although they had to move it to the street because of the large turnout. Calhoun's men asked the celebrates to recount their adventures against Beetlejuice with what the boys accepted and all gathered in a fan-like fashion in front of them so they could hear the two friends' adventures in the real world.

.

.

"The adventures you had with Percy were great," Vanellope said.

"Well, yours and Ralph are not far behind," said Lydia.

"How about Lydia, if you and Percy visit me at Sugar Rush," Vanellope suggested.

"I don't know, Calhoun told us that it wouldn't be safe to go to other games except Tapper's and Burger time."

"Oh, don't mind the sergeant who's always dramatizing."

"The surge protector also told us the same thing."

"But he doesn't even know where he's standing, let's go, Lydia!"

"I think it's a good idea, I mean, we're not going to participate in any races or anything like that," Percy said.

"And what about the quicksand of nesquick," said Lydia.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you where it's safe to go for a walk," Vanellope said.

"All right, we'll go to Sugar Rush when the arcade opens tomorrow," Lydia agreed, and Percy took a big leap of pure joy.

"Don't worry Lydia, Sugar Rush is a huge place, which makes Niceland look tiny by comparison. There are so many things to see!" Vanellope said as she stood up and leapt from the thrill.

Near the end of the party, Lydia informed her friends of her intention to visit Sugar Rush. Felix, Ralph and the nicelanders had no objections, but Calhoun was somewhat dissatisfied.

"They will be your responsibility as president, don't let them near the quicksand or the bubble land, the last time I was there, the floor gave way and I almost died when I crashed to the ground down there."

"Is that where you said the cybugs had their nest?" Lydia asked.

"Exactly, Sugar Rush isn't as harmless as it seems, there are many places that can be dangerous, like the green puddles of candy or the Sea of Candy," said Calhoun with a serious gesture.

"Yes, I remember falling into one of those puddles when I first met Vanellope, after a while the candy hardens and can be uncomfortable," Ralph said with a thoughtful gesture as if he was remembering his affair with the girl.

"You see, guys, what if you get trapped in hard candy and can't run from the predators..."

"But Calhoun, there are no dangerous animals in Sugar Rush, only devil dogs and those are controlled by the cops," Vanellope reassured her as she approached Calhoun and rubbed her arm to reassure her.

"Stubborn as a donkey in the midst of hail," the sergeant said another of her famous sayings.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now that everything's settled, come to Sugar Rush tomorrow."

"I see that Vanellope really likes the idea of bossing," Lydia thought, and then she and Percy assured her of their visit to the place.

After the party, everyone went back to their apartments. Calhoun fired his men and to Vanellope's horror, the sergeant ordered them to serve as the girl's presidential escort until she arrived safely at her castle.

Lydia and Percy also went to the house that Felix built for them and prepared for a well-deserved break because although they loved the party, they were exhausted.

.

.

The next day, the boys woke up late because they didn't have to vacate the nicelanders' building because of the arcade opening. Lydia and Percy ate the cake that was left over last night and after saying goodbye to Q*Bert and his friends who were on their way out to participate in the game, they took the carts to the Video Central Station.

As all the arcade characters were in their games, the VEC was deserted. The boys approached the information office and informed the surge protector that they would be entering Sugar Rush.

"Are you sure you want to go to that cloying game?"

"Yes sir, President Vanellope von Schweetz herself invited us to visit her in her castle." Lydia told her.

"Last night they prepared a party for us and we received the invitation," Percy said.

"Then you can enter, however, you must not be seen on the game screen, or real world players will notice your presence."

The boys assured the man that they would be careful and went in search of the Sugar Rush game.

"Where is this game?" Percy asked.

"Vanellope told me that it is right in front of Hero's Duty," Lydia told him as she looked over the entrance arches of the games to find her friend's game.

"There it is! Percy was excited," Percy pointed out, and the two boys entered through the archway to get some strollers to take them to the game.

.

.

After getting out of the strollers, they walked a couple of steps and reached what appeared to be a rainbow that bridged the gap between where they were and the ground of Sugar Rush.

The view they had was breathtaking. Vanellope was not lying when she told them that Sugar Rush was a very vast place, from where they could see forests made of candy and mountains made of varied cakes, as well as a vast green sea that was surely the Sea of Caramel they were told about earlier.

Percy was stepping forward to go down the rainbow when he noticed Lydia wasn't by his side and turned to see what was keeping her friend.

Lydia seemed petrified and looked at the rainbow and the Sugar Rush landscape apprehensively.

"Don't worry Lydia, you don't have to worry, I'll be by your side every moment. I promise you," Percy assured her, holding Lydia's hand very tenderly and smiling confidently.

"You're, you're right, I'm acting like a little girl. Let's go see Vanellope," Lydia decided, shaking her head and then took a big breath and then calmly exhaled through her nose, with that breathing exercise calmed her nerves and, together with Percy, went down the rainbow.

"Are you still nervous, Lydia?" Percy asked her worried as he rubbed her friend's arm and shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm better now, Percy, thank you," thanked Lydia, who was still a little tense but not as tense as she was at the beginning.

"I guess for a Gothic girl, this Sugar Rush atmosphere is not your style," Percy said, trying to cheer her up. "How about Lydia, if instead of imagining you're going down a rainbow like in the world of care bears or my little pony, you imagine that this is the rainbow that connects Valhalla to the mortal world."

"What a good idea," said Lydia, and this time she seemed to have more courage to continue her journey.

When they reached the base of the rainbow, they saw that the Sugar Rush cops were waiting for them.

"Welcome, you must be the guests of our president."

"We'll escort you to the castle where you can wait until the races are over."

"Lydia, these are real police desserts," whispered the cat boy mockingly so that the blue icing ones wouldn't heard him.

Lydia looked at Percy with a frown and then thanked the cops for their work.

The officers took the boys to the gates of the castle where sour Bill was already waiting for them.

You must be the famous Sour Bill!" Percy let him go as soon as he saw the tiny guy.

"Ummm welcome," said Sour Bill with his characteristic bored and annoying tone that caused Percy to wipe the smile from his mouth at once.

"Please come with me," asked the green one, slurring his words and led the boys to one of the balconies of the castle.

"You can sit here and watch the races," he said, pointing to binoculars for them to wear. If you want something you only have to...

"Yes, I have something!" Suddenly Percy said, "Something to ask!"

"Well..."

"Is it true that Ralph put you in his mouth to get you to confess the King Candy's conspiracy and yours against Vanellope?"

"Percy! Excuse my friend Mr. Bill, if we need anything we'll let you know later," Lydia said with a smile.

Once Sour Bill entered the castle corridors, the boys took the binoculars and focused on the racetrack.

"They are good binoculars," said Lydia when she checked the power of the devices despite their small size.

The boys could see from their advantageous position most of the race track, as well as the large screens that showed the other spectators the televised route, so they would not miss any part of the competition.

"The race is on Percy," Lydia told him as she wore her binoculars the same way her friend did.

The cars seemed to be made of biscuits and pastries that gave them a deceptive appearance of toys, however, Lydia was able to see that they were very fast and in this they had nothing to envy to the racing cars of the real world, quite the contrary, since the sweetened cars seemed to have mechanical advantages with which only the teams of the real world could dream.

Bold turns, impossible jumps and unthinkable traction were the characteristic of each of the cars that ran at that time for the fun of a variety of spectators, all representing various candies and multicolored cookies and all the flavors.

"This race reminds me a lot of the Mario kart game," said Percy, who couldn't decide between watching the cars compete or the tasty spectators.

"You're right, this race is about helping cars to gain speed or arm themselves with cannons that neutralize opponents, there are also deadly traps for competitors like those cherry bombs and others... Calhoun was right, Sugar Rush is not as innocent as it looks."

In the middle of the race one of the runners collides with another competitor's vehicle, causing her to fall into the void of a huge cliff.

Lydia screamed the same as Percy, bringing Sour Bill closer.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Bill, one of the runners ran aground!" Lydia shouted.

"Don't worry, the runners don't suffer any damage no matter how high they fall or how fast they crash," said Sour Bill in a single voice.

"Is there really nothing wrong with them?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"The most serious thing is that they lose a tooth, but they immediately regenerate it," he clarified the greenish point with a bored look on his face, and then went out into the corridor.

The boys breathed easier and watched race after race until the arcade closed, then Sour Bill took them in a car driven by a driver made of candy to the main stands to watch the race that would decide the nine riders who would participate tomorrow.

The friends arrived just in time for the start of the race and watched as the fifteen competitors left quickly to gain a place in tomorrow's races.

The competition was fierce right from the start and Vanellope won first place thanks to her pixelating technique, with which she overtook the other riders.

The spectators were euphoric and the two boys went to the track to welcome their president friend who was already arriving along with the other competitors.

"Lydia, Percy, did you see how I won the race? I won first place!" Vanellope said as she took a big leap and punched the air.

"But you cheated with that pixelating thing at the end of the race," Percy said to her tactlessly.

"Hey, pussycat, why don't you go meow someplace else since quietly you look prettier."

"No thanks, I feel happy in this place and meowing as I please, Anya, meow, nya, meew, mii." Happily meowed Percy as he put his arms in a jar and looked up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"Don't mind him, Vanellope, I thought you were fantastic."

"Thanks Lydia, come on, let me introduce you to the other runners at Sugar Rush," Vanellope said as she was holding her friend's hand, Percy was following her from behind.

"This is Taffyta Mutonfudge, Candlehead and the beautiful little girl here is called Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Hey, I'm a boy!" Rancis complained.

"You're right, Vanellope, she does look like a girl," laughed Percy.

"These three are always together, so let's go on," Vanellope wiped a tear. "Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarkey, Jubileena Bing Bing Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, and Gloyd Orangeboar, who as you can see does not look like a girl."

"Hey! I mean... Don't bother Vanellope!" complained Gloyd.

"Very nice hat," praised Lydia.

"Don't forget us," she was criticized by other runners.

"Here we have the foreign runners: Snowanna Rainbeau and Crumbelina Di Caramello."

"Don't forget about us because we're the colored runners either," complained the other competitors.

"I didn't mean to, my friends," Vanellope said, calming them with her hands. "And last but not least, my friends Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumbelstain and Torvald Batterbutter, the latter with a proud male name."

"It is no longer funny," said Torvald, shaking her head.

Percy approached Sticky Wipplesnit and looked at her with huge eyes and little stars inside.

"Hot dog, I don't believe it! Vanellope, you were right, your friend is beautiful," Percy said, grabbing the girl and giving her a hug as he stroked her cheek with his own. "Lydia, can we keep her?"

"Percy, get Sticky down here right now! I'm sorry, my friend is sometimes very effusive, but he's right, you're a beautiful girl," Lydia praised her, while Sticky blushed and put on her characteristic tender expression of chewing on her lower lip while smiling.

After the presentations were over, Lydia and Percy returned to the castle with Vanellope and the other fourteen runners. At this place a party started and the runners asked Lydia and Percy to tell their adventures against the Beetlejuice ghost with which the two friends accepted.

Time flew by amidst amusing anecdotes from one side to the other, when, to the relief of Sour Bill, the party was over. Like Calhoun, Vanellope ordered Sour Bill and the cops to escort Lydia and Percy to the Ralph and Felix game.

Lydia told Vanellope that it was not necessary, but the president insisted, and the two boys were escorted until they arrived safely at Fix it Félix Junior game and then went straight home to enjoy a refreshing rest.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Day off at the arcade

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 6: Day off at the arcade**

The next day, although the children wanted to get up early, the sheets were glued on and they only got up around eleven in the morning.

"It can't be, we got up late," Percy muttered to himself and then gently woke Lydia up.

"Percy, what's going on?" she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't get it.

Percy insisted, and Lydia, seeing what time it was, got out of bed quickly, so the two boys rushed to get ready.

As they left their house they hurriedly met Mary.

"Good morning, boys. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Good morning Mary," said Lydia, " We' re going to the Video Central Station now that the arcade is closed, are you coming with us?"

"Thank you sweetheart, but I met the girls to play a game of cards, you guys go ahead and have fun."

The boys thanked the woman and took one of the strollers to the VCS. Before entering, they could see that the place was being crowded by a multitude of game characters.

"This is going to be great Lydia," said the cat boy excited and together with Lydia they entered the site.

To say that the place was crowded was not enough, the whole place was full of activity with PJ's and NPC's walking everywhere, this time it was Ryu who was like an avatar in the information cylinders, besides, they could see a big line to get lost objects in front of the information office.

The two boys were walking and Lydia was taking a photo or two when Percy noticed a game.

"That's Tapper's, let's go inside, Lydia!" Percy said, and the boys went inside.

"Welcome, oh dear, you are the two players who came into the real world," Tapper said with a smile.

"How do you know we came from the real world?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm one of the oldest characters in the arcade, and we all saw the two of you when you showed up one night before you entered the game Fix it Felix junior," said the man with a gentle look.

"And why doesn't anyone recognize us?" Percy asked again.

"Because the arcade activity is always exhaustive, now that Sunday is here, everyone is only concerned about their own business and having fun... I'll be right back, guys," the man excused himself and went to hand out drinks to the arcade folks.

"Excuse me sir, how come all the arcade characters have the same 3D animation appearance?" Lydia asked once Tapper was back.

"Well, everyone in the arcade looks like that, but if you're out of the game you can just see the difference between old games like mine and Felix's, with more modern games like Street Fighter or Hero's Duty."

"Sir, do you know if the bad-anon meeting in Pac Man has started yet?" I wanted to know Lydia.

"Not yet, it's still early," the man told them and went out to tend the bar.

Lydia and Percy said goodbye to the man and toured the place, in one of the corridors they could see stylized pictures of several ancient arcade characters.

"There's Coily," Lydia pointed out to the monochromatic picture that was well cared for over time.

As they left the bar, the boys walked around the arcade trying to see a face known as Ralph's but unsuccessfully.

"Look Percy, that's Chun Li over there," said Lydia when she saw the woman who was apparently talking to Cammy White.

Lydia took Percy by the hand and approached the two women very excitedly.

"Excuse me, Miss Li, can I talk to you?" Lydia asked him.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Hey! I know you, you're the player who came from the real world," Cammy suddenly said, and Chun Li watched Lydia closely.

"How did you get into this place?" Chun Li asked.

"And your talking cat, is he with you?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, he's with me," Lydia said and walked aside so the women could see Percy, who smiled at them as he wagged his tail and ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lydia apologized and introduced herself and her friend in a polite manner.

Lydia explained to the two fighters about her magical powers and Percy's cat boy nature. Chun Li and Cammy were impressed.

"I don't want to bother you, Miss Li, but could I have your autograph?" Lydia asked her.

"My autograph?"

"Yes, you are the first woman to participate in a fighting game, no one has ever done it before, you are a pioneer, now all games have women fighters because of you," said Lydia, who looked at the woman with respect.

"I didn't know you were so "experienced"," Cammy joked, but Chun Li didn't listen.

Not only Chun Li, but Cammy also gave her her autograph and both fighters posed for Lydia's photographs.

"Emm, sorry Lydia, but I think Percy is undressing me with his eyes," Cammy said.

"Percy!"

"Nya! I'm sorry, Lydia, I didn't mean to!" said Percy, red as a tomato.

"Lydia forgive me, I swear I will never do it again, I swear I will never do it again, but please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please, please, please," begged Percy, repentant and with true tears already peeking in his eyes.

"I don't think you should apologize to me Percy," Lydia said with a serious expression, then Percy, at lightning speed, knelt down in front of Cammy and apologized.

"I know it wasn't your fault," said Cammy, trying to calm the situation.

"I'm sorry about Percy," Lydia apologized.

"You don't have to worry, in fact I'm used to the strange looks," said Cammy.

"Thank goodness, because the first month that the game was connected you didn't want to go out to the Video Central Station," Chun Li reminded her.

"It's true, I was so embarrassed when everyone looked at me, I wonder in what were thinking the perverted character designers to have put me in this spandex-like suit," complained Cammy with a frown.

Lydia agreed with Cammy, for sure at first the blonde would be too embarrassed to walk around in what appeared to be a pre-2000 leotard.

"I had a really hard time at first too," said Chun Li, "you know, my dress was too short and everyone was looking at my legs."

The girls continued talking when Percy dared to break the silence and dared to ask something.

"Cammy, you have very long braids, and you Chun Li, you have a hairstyle like Princess Leia, I wonder which one has the longest hair?"

The girls looked at Percy in surprise and then started laughing.

"Wow, of all the things we've been asked," said Chun Li, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Malicious or not," continued Cammy.

"That's the first time anyone's asked us something like that," said Chun Li.

"I don't know, Percy," Cammy said, looking thoughtful, "we never compared our hair... or other parts of our bodies."

"Cammy, don't be crazy!" Chun Li said grimly, but her smile betrayed her.

The four of them laughed, and Lydia then asked them where the Pac Man game was, so that they could attend the bad-anon support meeting.

"Why do you want to go to a place full of evil players?" Chun Li asked her, and Lydia explained that she wanted to meet her friend Ralph.

"Ralph the wrecker is your friend!" Chun Li was surprised, so was Cammy.

"Why are you surprised? In fact, he saved Sugar Rush's game from being destroyed by a swarm of cybugs."

"Lydia, the only thing we know, is that it was Ralph who was responsible for taking those cybugs to Sugar Rush, the rest is just guesswork running around, each one more implausible than the last one," Chun Li replied with a frown.

"Seriously, neither Ralph nor anyone else told you what really happened at Sugar Rush?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"Not a word," said Cammy.

Lydia, taking advantage of the fact that there was still time left for the bad-anon meeting, told them the story she had gathered from everyone involved in the adventure in the form of a film story. In the end the fighters were impressed.

"Unbelievable, then that's what happened," said Chun Li, exchanging looks of wonder with Cammy.

"I find it incredible that the wrecker, I mean your friend Ralph, would have acted so noble and would have been willing to sacrifice himself for Vanellope," said Cammy, impressed.

"Did you say Ralph attends bad-anon meetings?" Chun Li asked.

"Maybe we should take a look around Pac Man's game... To see what it's all about," Cammy said.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Cammy remembers, "we have other commitments later," Chun Li reminded her in a sad voice.

Cammy agreed with a sad gesture, and then they said goodbye to Lydia and Percy.

"I think Ralph has some fans now," Lydia smiled at Percy.

"I don't think they're interested in just asking for his autograph, though," the cat boy said with a chuckle.

The two guys went to the game of Pac Man and Percy was excited that he was jumping ahead without noticing where he was going.

In the end, what had to happen happened and Percy crashed into what appeared to be a red sofa.

"Who was the idiot who threw this couch right at the entrance of the game?" complained Percy, frowning and rubbing his nose.

"Percy..." Lydia said behind him.

"Wait a minute, Lydia," said Percy and started pricking the sofa with his finger.

"Percy..." Lydia insisted but the cat boy was still at it.

"Stupid couch, now you'll see," Percy threatened and raised his elbow and punched the couch, then someone above the cat boy rasped.

Percy looked up and it turned out that the "sofa" was actually a person, in fact, in front of Percy was none other than M. Bison in all his brutal splendour.

"NYAAA!" Percy shouted as his hair stood up, as did his tail, which stood up spectacularly.

Percy, fearful, hid behind Lydia, but after a second he realized what he was doing and stood in front of her with his arms outstretched to protect her.

"Don't come any closer! or... or... I'll scratch you and bite you!" Percy hissed to him, clenching his fists as if they were cat feet and showing him the fangs, which grew.

Bison raised an eyebrow and considered that he had nothing to fear from the "claws", however, the fangs were something else, they reminded him of a vampire's fangs, with the difference that he had four of them, two upper and two lower, the latter had a shorter distance between them than the upper ones and they were not as large, yet they could still cause damage.

Lydia pushed Percy aside and stepped forward to Bison.

"Excuse Percy, Mr. Bison, my name is Deetz, Lydia," she greeted him without fear and with a look of confidence.

Bison recognized the girl's face and shook her hand delicately.

"A pleasure, M. Bison, to serve you," said the man trying to smile at her, but all he could do was make his face even more malevolent.

Percy apologized to Bison and that's when Ralph and the orange ghost of Pac Man, Clyde, approached.

"Lydia, Percy, good of you to be here on time, I see you've met Bison," said Ralph with a smile.

Lydia was impressed to hear Clyde speak, in the cartoons she had seen on television, the voice they gave Clyde was comical, yet in reality Clyde had a voice that conveyed calm and sounded like someone very wise.

Then came the other members of Bad-anon: Saitine from Satan's Hollow; Smoke Shinobi from Mortal Kombat 3; Bowser from Super Mario Bros; Zangief from Street Fighter 2; Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the fighters; Yellow Robot 1011001 from Cyborg Justice; Mishaela sorceress from Shining Force; Neff from Altered Beast; Beholder from Baldur's Gate; Kano cyborg from Mortal Kombat 3; and zombie Cyril from House of dead.3

Ralph introduced his friends to the group and asked them to accompany them to the meeting and no one objected.

Clyde was leading the march and this made Percy uneasy.

"Why can't he float straight ahead? He's going forward giving S' as he's doing it," Percy thought as his tail and ears got into an attack position.

Percy couldn't take it anymore, turned into a panther, pounced on Clyde and... ate him.

A pair of eyes went where the meeting was to be held.

It was total chaos, thank goodness Ralph was in charge of calming the situation and everyone went to the meeting room where a regenerated Clyde was already waiting for them.

Percy apologized to Clyde.

"And if it's any consolation, Mr. Clyde, despite your color, you didn't taste at all like orange, rather like cheap sweetener with a mixture of oil."

"You better stop apologizing, Percy," said Lydia, shaking her head and giving a sigh.

Lydia was delighted with the meeting but Percy was very bored, unable to bear it any longer he turned into a cat and began to doze on Lydia's thighs.

Everyone was impressed and to remedy the mess caused by Percy, Lydia gave Mishaela a still dormant cat. Mishaela thanked Lydia and was delighted to caress Percy who kept purring.

As the author Victor Hugo said: "God created the cat to give man the opportunity to caress a tiger" - Lydia paraphrased as Percy was stretched out and then passed through the dark elf to Zangief.

"Softer..." Percy complained because Zangief did not control his strength.

Percy the cat, jumped impatiently to the ground and made him grow tall enough for someone to climb on it. Then he lay down next to Zangief and let him caress him.

The meeting ended with the evil player's manifesto making Lydia and Percy enchanted.

"What a nice manifesto," Percy acknowledged as he and Lydia said goodbye to Ralph and walked the VCS.

The boys met Vanellope and the other runners, so the president excused herself with her friends and went to accompany Lydia and Percy.

"You know Vanellope, I'd like to visit the interior of the diet-cola volcano," said Lydia.

"But that's a dumpster, Lydia, believe me, I lived there," Vanellope said intrigued.

"Well, Lydia always wanted to visit the interior of a volcano, even if it is a boiling soda, and I think I could ask Felix to build a castle there. Can you imagine Vanellope, living inside a volcano!" exclaimed Percy.

"I don't have to imagine anything, I lived in that place," said the girl and suddenly made a sad face.

"Vanellope?" Lydia said.

"Don't worry Lydia, I remembered when all the girls treated me like a glitch, well, their memories were erased by turbo but... that's no excuse for being so horrible to me."

"Vanellope, they were scared, turbo told them that if you participated in the race, they would think the game would be malfunctioning and then they would disconnect it," Lydia reminded him.

"I know, but Lydia, you should have seen their faces... They enjoyed it, they enjoyed it while they destroyed my car, not like Ralph, he did it because he believed the turbo lies, but they... they..."

"Do you have a grudge against them?" Lydia asked worried.

"Uh... no, but... You wouldn't understand Lydia," said Vanellope with a big sigh.

"Actually, yes I do, I understand it so much that it hurts," Lydia replied in a broken voice.

Vanellope looked at Lydia and, understanding, held her hand, while Lydia hugged the girl.

"Why are people so bad?" asked Vanellope.

"Ignorance makes them bad, and the worst part is that if they decide to learn something, they only learn what they are taught, very few decide to go further and investigate things on their own, although all the information they need is within their reach," Lydia replied.

Percy turned into a cat and began to purr and rub against her friends' ankles to try to comfort them.

"Thank you, Percy," said the two girls, who were already in high spirits, then all three of them went through the central video station, leaving their sorrows behind.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. New games appear

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 7: New games appear**

Taking advantage of the fact that the arcade was closed, Lydia and Percy decided to go out into the real world at night to sort out some of the unfinished business.

"It's amazing that inside the game the reception of the cell phone is optimal," said Lydia impressed by the excellent performance of her humble cell phone, which had the exact shape of a violin.

"Lydia, why don't you buy one of those modern cell phones, which have huge screens, work by touch and have thousands of applications?" wanted to know Percy.

"I don't want to have a minicomputer as a cell phone, I don't want to be a slave to technology, I use the cell phone for what it was created for, that is, emergency calls. Besides, just look at it, it's so beautiful, and think that nobody bought it because it was obsolete... can you imagine the pain and sorrow it must have felt every day to see how people despised it even though it could work?" Lydia mumble, looking sadly and then lovingly guarding the device.

"Do we have to leave the games?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid so, not everything can be done by cell phone," said Lydia.

"And how will you get back to the real world?" Vanellope asked them, who was with Calhoun, Felix and Ralph.

"That's easy," Lydia replied, and together with Percy they moved a little away from the group.

The youths said goodbye and Lydia began the short spell:

"Litwack's arcade, Litwack's arcade, Litwack's arcade."

A white light enveloped the two boys and they immediately appeared in the real world. Lydia and Percy waved their hands in front of the screen and then went up to the top floor to get out of the arcade.

.

.

The next day, after putting all their affairs in order, Lydia and Percy returned to the arcade in the evening. There they learned that Litwack was planning to buy new games.

"It doesn't matter if they have a musky smell, that can be solved with an air freshener," Litwack told a fat man.

"Then I'll wait for you tomorrow morning," said the man and came out of the arcade with a wide smile on his face for doing a good business.

Closed the arcade, the kids went into the business and then entered the world of games.

"Litwack wants to buy new games taking advantage of the success of old games such as Fix it Félix junior," Lydia told her friends.

"You really have Q*Bert and his friends to thank for that," Percy said uninvited.

"Do you know what games he's going to buy?" Ralph asked interestedly.

"Even Litwack doesn't know," Lydia explained, "the games seem to come from a house that burned down. The owner got the insurance money and then left the place, a demolition company took the gaming machines as part of their pay for agreeing to demolish the house for a low price and then sell the games to Litwack."

"Then I guess the games will be in bad condition, Litwack will have to fix them," said Calhoun.

"I heard that the recreation room, which was where the games were, was one of the few rooms that were spared from the flames, so they are ready to connect to the arcade," Lydia told them.

"Will you have a welcome party for the new game characters after the arcade closes?" Percy asked as he happily wagged his tail and ears.

"Actually, that's not really the style here," Felix told Percy.

"It's true, no matter what game you come here for, everyone is in business," Ralph explained, and Lydia remembered her conversation with Chun Li and Cammy, how no one knew the truth about the great adventure her friends had in Sugar Rush against turbo and cybugs.

"Now I see why neither Calhoun nor Felix knew each other after a week of connecting the Hero's Duty game, even though both are the protagonists of their games," Lydia reasoned.

"Well, we'd better go to Sugar Rush and let Vanellope know about this," Lydia said goodbye, and she and Percy went to her little friend's.

.

.

Vanellope was also thrilled when she heard about the new games, but was disappointed when she learned that there would be no reception for the newcomers.

"Remember your Excellency, you have a lot to prepare," recalled Sour Bill with his everlasting expression of boredom, and any attempt by Vanellope to organize anything was ruled out.

"I hate this, I don't see the day when I have to call elections," complained Vanellope.

.

.

The boys' reports were accurate, because the next day, they connected the new games. As their friends told them, no one went to welcome the new PJ's or NPC's once the arcade was closed.

The newcomers entered the place with a steady pace, Lydia assumed it was because they knew about the nature of the Video Central Station.

Several surge protectors were at the entrances of the new games and asked the respective data of rigor to the newcomers.

"I am only asking you to give me your details this once, unless you break the rules, in which case I will ask you again for the relevant information," they said with a tone of authority, but with the flaw that they did not take their eyes off their damn notebooks, which they always carried in their hands.

In some games the line to give information to the surge protectors was long, while in others the line was cleared faster. One of those games was Donkey Kong.

"You knew Percy, they used Donkey Kong's game to design the Fix it Felix junior, game" Lydia told him.

"Really?"

"Well, in that and in Rampage," added Lydia.

"Rampage?"

"Yes, in that game there are three giant monsters that tear down houses and are fought by the army, in fact, one of the monsters is called Ralph," said Lydia.

"Well, there's Rampage," Percy pointed out to Lydia, who couldn't see the game at first because it was so far away.

"What an excellent view of a cat boy, is superior to that of a human... Percy, could you tell me the name of those two games that are seen in front of Rampage?"

"Let's see... they are Knights of the Round and... Willow," said Percy, and Lydia opened her mouth to the impression.

"I can't believe it... It's Knights of the round and Willow," Lydia muttered, who jumped out of her seat and started to focus on the players in both games with her camera, she looked excited.

"Nya?"

"Knights of the Round, it's about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, the game is based on the film Excalibur, which in my opinion is the best ever made of the Arthurian myth."

"And Willow?"

"Willow is also based on a film, and the main character is Warwick Davis."

"That name sounds familiar to me, Lydia."

"He's the actor who plays Professor Flitwick in the Harry Potter movies."

Lydia and Percy went to the two games that thrilled Lydia and she told her friend that Willow's protagonists looked just like their real counterparts in the film, while in Knights of the Round, only King Arthur and Merlin looked like the real actors in the film.

The two boys were in a hurry and without noticing where they were going, when a bald man crashed into Lydia and they both fell to the ground.

Lydia was helped by Percy and then tried to help the man, but two other people, a woman and an old man, helped the man up and left without explanation.

"We have to be careful about the entrances to the new games, there's a lot of crowding," said Lydia.

The boys arrived at the entrance of the Knights of the Round game and introduced themselves with Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot and Percheval. The players were very polite because of the medieval atmosphere from which they came, however, to Lydia's disappointment, Lancelot turned out to be too vain.

Then the boys went to Willow's entrance and met Willow and Madmartigan. The Hobbit was also very polite, as was Madmartigan, but like Lancelot, the swordsman turned out to be vain and also excused himself from the two young guys and went in search of any girl they could find at the central station.

Lydia invited the players from both games to Tapper's so they could talk to them and they gladly accepted.

"It's a pity that Lancelot isn't with us, that's not the behaviour of a knight," said Arthur, on his way to Tapper's.

"No idea of that, I was not a gentleman, but a simple peasant who had the honor of fighting with you Arthur," said Percheval.

"Madmartigan is not a knight either, but a mercenary who helped me in my mission," Willow told them.

"Well, they're young, what can we do?" Merlin resigned himself in a funny way.

"How old are you, Merlin?" Percy asked him.

"About two hundred and fifty, twenty more, twenty less."

"Unbelievable," said Lydia.

"Well, we magicians live a long time, about three hundred years," said Merlin.

"Lydia also has magical powers, will she also live three hundred years?"

"I didn't know Lydia was a sorceress," said Willow in awe.

"Actually I am a witch," Lydia proudly corrected, "I know you can have your reservations as you all faced evil witches in your games, but I can assure you that the type of magic does not define the wizard, but how he uses this one."

The companions agreed with Lydia and resumed their march to Tapper's.

Upon arriving at Tapper's all the companions (except for Lydia and Percy who did not like alcohol and were minors) ordered a few beers and talked about various things, when in the middle of the conversation they were joined by Calhoun, Vanellope, Ralph and Felix.

Arthur and Willow were surprised to see that a woman like Calhoun was the leader of a whole group of "fierce knights", as they called it, but Merlin, who had the most open mind, was not surprised, as was Percheval, who came from a place where women knew how to defend themselves.

"So you were a princess at first, but now you're the president of your Sugar Rush game," said an astonished Merlin, who didn't know that this could be done.

"Yes, I even had a ridiculous pink dress, the game code can't tell who I really am," Vanellope said as she drank a juice.

Friends heard a trio of loud noises and as they turned to see the source of the sound, they saw that it was Ken Masters, who was the billionaire fighter of Street Fighter; Lancelot; and Madmartigan, who were apparently slapped by Chun Li, Cammy White and Mishaela.

"Sparks and more sparks. Sweet bad luck," said Felix and Ralph when they saw the scene.

Calhoun and Vanellope laughed so hard that they caught the attention of the other three women and they approached Lydia's group.

"Hello girls, why did you slap those three back there?" Lydia asked.

"Because those three were behaving like pigs," Chun Li replied with a frown.

"That Ken never understands the meaning of the word "no"," said Cammy.

"And now those two newcomers are just as insufferable," concluded Mishaela.

"And what were you girls doing in this place?" Percy asked.

"Well, Cammy and Chun Li approached me and asked if they could attend the Bad-anon meeting," said Mishaela, causing Lydia and Percy to exchange suspicious looks.

"And why do you want to go to the Bad-anon meeting?" Calhoun asked her who regained her composure.

"We ran into Lydia last week and after talking to her we changed our point of view towards the bad guys!" Chun Li spoke quickly to prevent Lydia or Percy from giving them away their intention to meet Ralph.

"That's why we wanted to go to the meeting and make sure that those who go there are not as bad as Lydia says!" Cammy added.

After the introductions, a funny thing happened when they introduced Cammy to Arturo.

"My Lady, tell me who it was that dared to leave you in those tiny garments, that I solemnly swear to restore your honour and throw the beast into overseas."

Ralph and Felix explained the situation to the newcomers about Cammy's tiny green suit and nothing more happened.

The conversation continued quietly except for the times when they turned around to see how the trio of idiots as the women called them, were rejected by some of the girls who attended the place.

"These three get along very well," said Ralph, who was beginning to get nervous because Chun Li and Cammy seemed to eat him with their eyes.

"God raised them and the hairy, fat-assed devil brought them together," said suddenly Calhoun, who breathed calmly when she saw that the "good girls" were only interested in the giant and showed no interest in her husband.

Lydia whispered something to Percy and he suddenly excused himself from the group saying he needed to talk to Ralph in private.

"What's going on, Percy?" Ralph asked Percy when they were both in the bathroom.

"Quick, Ralph, put this in your mouth!" Percy told him, and without waiting for a reply from the big man, he put a large group of mint tablets in his mouth.

"Pbego peg gaf gaf fagciengo! (but what are you doing)" was trying to say Ralph, but Percy was moving his jaw making the colossus chew on the mint tablets.

"I'm sorry Ralph, but Lydia's right, it's in your best interest, I know what, trust her," Percy said, and then he shot off to Lydia.

Ralph went back to the group after spitting out the mass of mints. He was upset with Percy, but did not want to argue in front of Lydia who was smiling at him in a maternal way at the time.

Ralph didn't understand the attitude of his two young friends, much less the attitude of Chun Li, Cammy and now Mishaela, who were getting closer and closer to Ralph.

"Wow, I think Ralph brushed his teeth," Felix thought as he noticed his friend's breath no longer stank.

"We'd better go... I mean, it's late, guys," said Ralph nervously as he was getting up at lightning speed.

"Hey, don't bother Ralph, the night is still young," complained Vanellope.

"Ralph is right, it's time to go to sleep, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow," Felix told her, and they all came out of the game.

At the Video Central Station, everyone said goodbye and when they returned, along with Calhoun, Felix and Ralph. Lydia saw how Ken, Lancelot and Madmartigan followed a blonde woman with generous curves who winked at them and invited them to follow her.

"That's the woman before, the one who helped that bald guy up when she ran into you," said the cat boy and explained the incident to his friends when they were in front of one of the newly connected games.

Lydia watched the three men walk away after the woman, for some reason she couldn't understand the whole scene gave her a bad vibe.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. This army

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 8: This army**

Lydia and Percy were inside the diet-cola volcano accompanied by Vanellope who guided their friends along with Sticky Wipplesnit.

"This place is unbelievable, too bad the mint pills are no longer on the boiling cola," Lydia lamented when she saw the mountain opening in the shape of a soda.

"As a colored player, I didn't abuse you, Vanellope, but I still feel very ashamed that I didn't help you... Please forgive me."

"Don't make that sad face, Sticky, besides, everyone (including you) asked me for forgiveness and I made peace with everyone."

"It rains in Sugar Rush? Because if it rains on the cola," Percy said, looking at the boiling cola apprehensively.

"Is the kitten afraid to get her coat wet?" Vanellope said mockingly.

"Don't worry, Percy, there's no rain anywhere in Sugar Rush," Sticky reassured him, "it just snows in the snowy area, and it's still not real snow, but sprinkled sugar."

"Wow, at first I thought being at Sugar Rush would be like a dream, but now I think I'll get cavities just by breathing in here," said Percy, who was holding his tail nervously and starting to play with it.

"Don't exaggerate, Percy, no character in the games has a cavity," Vanellope told him.

"But Ralph's mouth stinks a lot," Percy said.

"Well, not anymore," Lydia corrected him.

"Hey, yeah, thanks for the idea of the mints, I mean, Ralph is my best friend, but something needed to be done with that deadly breath," Vanellope thanked her.

"Is it true what I heard from Vanellope that three women from Bad-anon are interested in him?" Sticky asked.

"Yes, there are three women, one is Mishaela, and the other two come from the game Street Fighter and are Chun Li along with Cammy White," said Lydia.

"Now, you're fast, Vanellope," Percy mocked, because of how quickly she was his friend with the gossip.

"If you keep mocking me, I won't tell you what I heard about the two newcomer games, yes, I mean the ones Lydia likes so much," said Vanellope in a perverse tone, the same one she used when she joked about having the Sugar Rush runners executed.

"What did you hear, Vanellope?" Sticky asked ahead of time.

"Lancelot, Madmartigan and Ken Masters have been missing their games. Well, in the case of Street Fighter, there is no problem since there are many fighters to choose from, however, in Knights of the round, there are only three players to choose from, and in Willow the thing is worse because there are only two characters to play."

Lydia was worried, but Vanellope reassured her.

"Don't worry, Lydia. Arturo, Percheval and Willow are very popular and no one will complain to Litwack."

Back at the Video Central Station, Ralph told Lydia that he had spoken with Arturo and Willow, and that both told him that both Lancelot and Madmartigan had returned to their games.

"Just one thing, it seems they're both acting strange," Ralph said.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"They didn't explain it very clearly, but they seem to act differently than they usually do," Ralph replied.

"Do you think the same thing happens to Ken?" Lydia asked, but Ralph only raised his shoulders.

Suddenly Ryu, who was next to them at Tapper's bar, said: "I think the same thing is happening to him."

"I'm sorry I overheard your conversation, I didn't mean to," the fighter excused himself.

"What's wrong with Ken?" wanted to know Lydia.

"He paid for the beer," answered Ryu succinctly. Ralph laughed in his face.

"You don't know him, Ken is very rich, but also very stingy, the only times he agrees to go to Tapper's with me is if I pay for the drinks, but the last time I talk to Ken, he paid for the drinks."

Ryu rushed the drink and without turning around or saying goodbye, he stepped out of the place firmly.

Although the behaviour of the "trio of idiots", as the girls in the other games called them, was suspicious, no one took it seriously.

.

.

A day later, Lydia and Percy, who had nothing to do (Calhoun reminded them every time she saw them not to enter the other games) and wanting to take a break from Fix it Felix junior, went to the VCS to go to Sugar Rush and chat with the six runners who were not participating in the day's races, when they saw that the information office was destroyed.

The boys called the surge protector but couldn't find him.

"We better go to Sugar Rush and tell the other runners andSour Bill," suggested Lydia, and with Percy went to the game.

Sour Bill and the other runners were surprised at what happened and went with the guys back to the VCS. The information office was as good as new and Sour Bill looked bad.

"Lydia's not lying!" Percy shouted as he saw the annoying expression on the greenish guy.

"Wait a minute," Lydia intervened and approached the surge protector, "excuse me, sir, could you tell me if the window on the left is already open?"

"The window on the left has always been open," said the man.

"Don't you remember there was a sign that said to come to this line?" Lydia asked.

"There's never been a sign like that," the blue one told her.

"I do remember that this sign has been there for months," said Sticky, "I remember it well, because it is supposed that the protector can repair anything inside the station, but due to a manufacturing defect it cannot resume the attention of that window."

Sour Bill and the other runners exchanged confused looks.

"Sour Bill, do you think someone manipulated the memory of the surge protector?" Lydia asked him.

"I don't know, Turbo did it with all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush, but I don't know how the same could be done with the surge protector," replied the greenish, abandoning his characteristic boring, monotonous tone for one of real concern.

"How did Turbo do it?" Lydia asked.

"He entered the program and with the help of a rope he floated weightless and proceeded to seal everyone's memories. I don't know what the key was to open the entrance, he never showed it to me."

"What's going on, Lydia?" Sticky asked nervously.

"I don't know, friend, but I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen."

.

.

A couple of days passed and no other strange events happened at Video Central Station.

"My love, I'm going to Lancelot and Madmartigan's for the Ken thing," Felix told Calhoun.

"I still can't believe that Ken decided to grown up, I mean, I just got here a few weeks ago, but the guy seemed like a real pain in the ass to me," Calhoun said, showing off his refined vocabulary she had learned in the military.

"Dear!"

"Now, now, don't get anxious like a priest with a ferret in his pants, you better go to those three and make sure you advise him well, so that he doesn't screw up or repent right at the altar and start running away like a chicken without a head."

"Don't worry, as I am one of the oldest characters and got married, the boys want me to advise Ken about proposing to his girlfriend. Ah, don't forget, we must keep this a secret, not a word to anyone, in case things don't work out well for ken and his girlfriend."

"What did you say her name was again?"

"Lizzie."

.

.

Lydia couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to the surge protector, somehow she knew that this incident and the strange behavior of Lancelot, Madmartigan and Ken were somehow related.

"Tomorrow they're closing the arcade, I hope Chun Li and Cammy followed Ken to see if he had anything to do with this," Lydia told Percy.

"Don't worry, Ralph asked them and they gladly accepted."

"I hope those two don't fight over Ralph. What about the Bad-anon boys?"

"Zangief, went to Willow's game and Mishaela went to Knights of the round. Calhoun wanted to accompany one of the two, but she is very busy, apparently her game is still very popular and she doesn't have time to rest."

.

.

The weekend arrived, and Lydia and Percy went to the Video Central Station, everything was going smoothly when suddenly the image of Tapper on the information cylinders was replaced by that of the surge protector.

"Attention, an energy overload is approaching, everyone present must immediately address their respective games!"

Several surge protector stands were placed next to the inputs of each game and repeated the alarm.

"Hurry up, if you forgot something, you'll get it back later!"

"Has this happened before?" Lydia asked Ralph.

"Not that I can remember."

"Where's Felix!" Calhoun shouted, "Tell him I won't be able to go to his game because this is an emergency."

"And Felix?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, Felix is very fast, he's probably already in Niceland," said Ralph.

Everyone went to their games and soon the whole place was deserted.

An hour passed and the nicelanders along with Lydia and Percy went to the entrance of the VCS.

"What's going on! why we can't get through!" Gene shouted, but the surge protector replied that soon the energy overload would come. Lydia sensed something.

"Sir, this is the third time this month that we have had to take refuge in our games, do you know what could be the cause?"

"I don't know, but I assure you that the emergency will soon pass, don't try to cross the barrier, it is set up for your protection."

Everyone at the entrance exchanged glances and Gene was about to ask what the hell was going on, since something like this had never happened before, when Percy covered his mouth and the little guy understood.

"What's going on?" asked Gene in a whisper.

"Someone modified the memory of the surge protector," Lydia whispered back.

"Can we get through the barrier?" Percy asked.

"It's impossible, and where is Felix anyway?" Ralph asked, unable to see his friend anywhere.

Neither the nicelanders nor Q*Bert or his friends had seen Felix.

Suddenly, they heard loud noises coming from somewhere in the station, but they couldn't see what it was about.

.

.

At the entrance of the Sugar Rush game, Sour Bill caught Vanellope's eye.

"President, we must go to the castle."

"To the castle, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Lydia asked me to look for the note that Turbo used when he erased everyone's memory, I think I located where the note is, but I need your help to get it."

"What is Lydia planning to do?"

"I don't know, but since the incident with the surge protector, she asked me to look for the note everywhere."

"All right, come on," said Vanellope and holding the green one, she pixelated at full speed to the castle.

They came to the obstacle that Sour Bill was talking about, it was the same as the barrier at each entrance to the central video station.

"This is the place," said Sour Bill.

"Well, Vanellope, it's your turn," said to herself with a strong, determined look, ready to use her power to get through the barrier.

"Wait a minute," Sour Bill stopped her and then gave her a pity face. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Turbo, he erased my memory, everyone's memory, but I knew he had done it, I knew that if you crossed the finish line we would recover our memories, but I still helped him... I'm a shame, I'm the one who should have been treated like an outcast, not you... I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to forgive," Vanellope said, hugging Sour Bill, then pixelated and crossed the barrier.

.

.

At the entrance to Fix it Felix game, Percy was beginning to get nervous.

"Do you think that Sour Bill located the key of turbo?"

"I'm sure he's been looking for it since I asked him to, I just hope he's found it."

"Lydia!" Suddenly shouted Vanellope, who had entered the game without the surge protector noticing.

"Vanellope, how you got into the game!" exclaimed Ralph.

"I used my glitch power without the surge protectors noticing me," said the girl with the frightened face. "Lydia, you're not gonna believe what I saw at Central Station!"

"Calm down, Vanellope, tell me what you saw" Lydia reassured her.

"From the Rampage game, a whole army is coming out, they're also bringing in several shattered parts of machinery and with the help of Felix's hammer they're repairing them, it's tanks, helicopters and other things!"

"Vanellope, you saw Felix over there!" Lydia asked anxiously.

"No, I didn't see him."

"Ralph, what's the biggest thing that can come through one of the game entrances?" Lydia asked.

"Sometimes the dinosaurs of the Primal Rage game happen, but that's rare because those things are very big and they happen with difficulty."

"The Rampage monsters are much bigger, so I don't think there will be any problems, but there's still Felix's whereabouts. Vanellope, didn't Sour Bill give you a note that belonged to Turbo before?" Lydia asked her.

"Here it is, what do you plan to do with it?"

"I have a plan to get out of here before all the military vehicles are repaired. Percy, come with me."

Lydia and Percy rushed to the basement of the Niceland building and the girl opened what appeared to be a secret passage, the corridor leading to the game's code configuration.

"Gene, who is the building manager, told me the entrance, but he didn't even know how to get into the game's configuration center, but with the note Vanellope gave me, we'll be able to get in."

Lydia used the key (which was universal for every game) and a space that seemed bottomless and weightless appeared in front of her. Percy turned into a house cat and, stretching his tail, held Lydia tight at the waist.

.

.

After a while Lydia and Percy returned to the entrance where their friends were.

"Vanellope, here's the plan: I modified the features of Ralph and Q*Bert, so they could pixelate just like you and get through the barrier. But I could only make you do it once, I want you to go to the other games and following the instructions in my notebook, do the same with all the characters who want to help us, before you must ask them to indicate the entry to the internal configuration of their games."

"I understand, but what about the surge protectors?" Vanellope asked.

"It takes a strong electrical current to deactivate the central office, that will prevent the surge protectors from sending us back to the games, I think Blanka will help with that," said Lydia.

"We want to help too," asked the nicelanders.

"I'm sorry, but you must remember that now that the surge protectors are under the command of whoever is planning this, I can't assure you that when you die, you will be able to regenerate in your game, maybe you will play game over" warned Lydia and all the nicelanders exchanged scary looks.

The two girls calculated the time to carry out their plan and agreed on a signal to begin the attack.

.

.

At the Video Central Station, the military was about to finish the repairs, when Vanellope came before them.

"Hey, you ugly, malformed sea bream heads, stop it right now!"

"Who the hell are you, girl, and how did you get through the barrier of the surge protectors?"

"I'm the honorable President of Sugar Rush and I order you to get back to your game right now," Vanellope commanded, inflating her chest and putting on her characteristic bossy expression. The men laughed.

"So, you and what army?"

"This army," said the girl, and Q*Bert and his friends stood beside her.

The men laughed loudly and the surge protectors began to surround the group.

As the surge protectors were distracted, they didn't notice that Blanka was running from the Street Fighter game, and crashing into the station's headquarters at full speed.

The entire central office emitted short circuits and the surge protectors remained petrified in the place where they were.

"This army," said Ralph.

"This army," said Arthur.

"This army," said Willow.

"This army," said Percheval.

So they repeated over and over again, the players who were good or "evil" who joined the previous four and came to help Vanellope and Q*Bert, while they were threateningly cracking their knuckles, while the other players still trapped behind the barriers cheered them on.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Loving you must

**LYDIA DEETZ AND WRECK IT RALPH**

 **Capítulo 9: Loving you must**

The army that came from Rampage was taken by surprise, but was confident that their tanks and helicopters would give them the advantage. However, a strong explosion exploded right in the middle of the war machines. It was Calhoun and her men.

"Come on, ladies, let's show these newcomers what a real army is!" the sergeant harangued them.

The enemy army suddenly found itself at a disadvantage, had accommodated its forces to the center of the VCS in order to facilitate the invasion of the other games, and were now surrounded on all sides.

All the players attacked and it didn't take long for them to win.

The scientists at Hero's Duty repaired the headquarters and opened the entrances to the games. The surge protectors had lost their memory of the last 24 hours and did not remember anything that had happened, nor did they remember when the enemy had access to their memory the day they destroyed the central office, nor did they know who was behind the plot.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my life," Ralph said. I think we will now say "Rampage" when all the players in a game try to become turbo."

"Corporal, take charge until I return!" Calhoun ordered one of her men and headed for Rampage's game.

"Wait Calhoun, I'll go with you to find Felix," Ralph offered, and he wasn't the only one, since neither Lancelot, Madmartigan, nor Ken appeared.

In the end: Arturo, Merlin, Percheval, Willow, Ryu, Chun Li, Cammy, Zangief, Mishaela, Q*Bert and their friends decided to accompany the duo.

"I want to go too!" Percy and Vanellope shouted, but Calhoun forbade them to go to the game with a look that made them both freak out.

"Take care," Lydia asked and the players entered Rampage.

Inside the game they saw that the army they defeated at the central station was only a third of the total, fortunately, they were not discovered because the soldiers were busy dismantling all the tanks and helicopters among others that were there.

"What's the plan now, Sergeant Calhoun?" Zangief asked with his characteristic Russian accent.

"This is the plan: I'll go to those guys and kick their asses until they tell me where my husband is," the woman snarled without taking her eyes off the soldiers across the street.

"I'm fine with that," said Ralph.

"So do I," Ryu said with a serious expression.

"I don't think it's the right thing to do," said Merlin, "it's a large army and we're so few."

"Merlin is right, we need a plan," said Willow.

"I offer myself to distract the vandals, while you look for our brothers in arms," Arthur offered himself in a noble way.

"No, we have to plan something better," interrupted Calhoun, who cursed herself for losing control, after all she was the commander of a whole battalion of soldiers. "Q*Bert, you and your friends are very quick, you will go to investigate first to find Felix and the others, you must not make yourself seen."

Q*Bert replied and together with his friends went out to look for Felix and the other missing players.

Calhoun feared that the soldiers would notice that none of their comrades were returning from the central station, or that they would send someone there, and fortunately Q*Bert and his friends returned quickly.

"#=/$ *¨[)(&% (we found them! Everyone is in one place, including your husband)" said happy Q*Bert. Ralph translated what he said to Calhoun.

"Well, listen carefully that this is the plan: Cammy, Chun Li, you girls are very fast, go with Q*Bert and his friends and rescue the boys," Calhoun explained, "so that they are not discovered we need a distraction. Arthur, I want you to go out and order those soldiers to stop the invasion at Central Station, but don't tell them we've defeated their army, I want them to laugh at your orders, when they prepare to assault you, Ralph, Percheval and Zangief will come out and attack you head on, you three boys will be our strike team so I trust your brute force and Arthur's skill and power."

"Before any of the soldiers get into their vehicles, Ryu, who is also fast, will stop anyone from trying to get into the helicopters from the left flank," Calhoun continued, "I will take care of the land vehicles on the right flank. Mishaela, Willow and Merlin who know magic will have our backs. Cammy, Chun Li, as soon as Felix and the others are rescued, escort them and Q*Bert and their friends to the central station, then return as quickly as possible and help Ryu and me to stop the soldiers."

They all agreed and timed the time, then according to Calhoun's calculations, Arthur stepped forward decisively and carried out the sergeant's plan.

As the woman predicted, the soldiers laughed at Arthur's words and took things slowly, then several men went to face Arthur and he received the support of the three friends.

As the soldiers saw that the four players were very powerful they decided to go to their tanks and helicopters, but did not count on Ryu and Calhoun covering those sectors.

The battle was hard, thank goodness they had the magical help of their other three friends and it wasn't long before the other two fighters joined the fight.

Fortunately, most of the military vehicles were dismantled in advance of the battle so that they could be easily transported to the central station, which facilitated Calhoun's plan.

"All right, everybody back off!" The sergeant ordered and as they had planned they ran to the central station while they were covered by the magic of their friends, however, their passage was cut off by three individuals who looked at them badly.

He was an old man with gray hair and a beard, apparently he was in charge of the whole army, even though he didn't wear military clothes.

"Who are you people?" Ralph asked.

"We three are the ones who control this army, Lizzie is on my left, George on my right, and I am Ralph."

"Lizzie?" You're supposed to be Ken's girlfriend! Calhoun shouted.

"Girlfriend? None of that," the woman laughed coldly.

"When we went to the central station, we saw Ken and those two other idiots and we knew they would help us carry out our plan," said George.

"And what plan was that?" Willow asked.

"We learned about Felix's magic hammer, with it we could take all our war machine to any game we wanted, then with the help of Scumlabs, we took the places of those three fools without anyone noticing and so we tricked Felix into entering our game, captured him and decided to start the invasion."

"I understand there are three huge monsters in this game. How did you prevent them from attacking you as you prepared for your invasion?" Merlin questioned them.

"I must say that it was difficult, but without pain there is no honor," said the old man with the beard with a sinister expression and then began to tremble, suddenly all his clothes were torn as well as those of his two companions. Their bodies grew and everyone realized that the three individuals were actually the three monsters in the game.

"Lydia was right, these three are much bigger than the monsters in the Primal Rage game," said Ralph impressed, but he didn't have much time to watch the monsters as they threw strong roars at him and his teammates.

Although the previous two battles against Rampage's army had tired them out, the friends fought tirelessly, but little by little the scales were tipping in favour of the three wicked men.

Cammy was knocked down by Lizzie's huge tail and then the monster proceeded to crush her with it. At the same time Chun Li was defeated on the ground and George's fist was directed at her. In turn, the monster Ralph had imprisoned Mishaela in one of his fists and carried her into his jaws.

Before the monster's tail crushed Cammy, Arthur fearlessly went out to protect her and with a blow from his sword Excalibur cut off Lizzie's entire tail.

"Are you all right, milady?" Artur asked her as he carried her in his arms and took her carefully to a safe place.

"Yes... thanks Artur... I know you are a king, but let me embrace you as if you were my prince," Cammy said, blushing and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck.

Chun Li covered herself with her arms awaiting the fatal outcome when she saw that Percheval stopped the blow by grasping the monster's fist with his arms.

"If it's brute force, I don't lose to anyone," said the young warrior, then his body changed to that of an adult with a bald, broad beard. Percheval, though it may seem incredible, threw the monster to the ground and then gently extended his hand to help the warrior up.

"Percheval, what happened to you?" Chun Li asked him.

"This is my form every time I get to the last level of the game, I don't know how I did it when I was away from it."

"I think both ways suit you well," said the woman, and time seemed to stand still for both.

Mishaela shouted as she saw the terrible fangs when a mass of muscles was directed right at the muzzle of the giant werewolf, the most sensitive part of the monster.

The fist holding the sorceress opened and she fell into the void, but just before she crashed to the ground, the figure that had released her now held her in her arms and saved her from certain death.

"Zangief can do more than just crush skulls like grapes between his thighs," said the fighter with a wide smile.

"And I can do other things besides my dark magic," said the woman and simply planted a kiss on the man who made him blush like a little boy.

"That's enough, surrender!" Calhoun ordered them.

"Never, never," the monster Ralph snorted exhausted.

"Why are you doing this?" Ralph the wrecker asked them.

"You would never understand it, after the experiments at Scumlabs we became monsters, we can only enter the central station if we are first shot down by bullets, that's why we do it!" said the wolf and directed his fist at our hero Ralph.

Suddenly a flash passed through the monster's eyes, causing it to deflect the blow. All present saw that the flash had been caused by an axe thrown and that it was now nailed to the ground.

Ralph turned his face and saw the zombie throwing axes on a hill.

"Labels not like you. Good! Bad! Arghhhhh!" said the zombie as he first pointed to Ryu, then to Zangief and finally to himself... "Loving you must."

"Loving you must."

"Loving you must," said Lydia, who suddenly appeared beside the zombie.

"Loving you must," Percy also said, standing next to Lydia.

"Loving you must," said Vanellope, as she pixleleted but smiled at the same time.

"I told you guys to stay out of the game!" Calhoun shouted, but before she continued he saw Rampage's army approaching.

"Sorry, Calhoun, but I had to go to the House of Death game to get help."

"Loving you must."

"Loving you must."

"Loving you must."

They said over and over again the mutated zombies and the bosses of every level of the horror game.

"They are not bad guys, they just didn't go out to the VCS so as not to cause panic about their appearance, but I can assure you that as our friend said, believing in the labels they put on you is a bad thing, you have to love yourself and they do it right now and they are willing to help us," Lydia explained.

Rampage's army moved forward more and more and pointed their weapons at them, but there were also more horrendous and grotesque zombies who repeated the same phrase: "loving you must", as if it were a song.

When confrontation seemed inevitable, the giant monster Ralph raised his hand.

"That's enough, the Gothic girl is right, we give up."

In the end everything went well, Calhoun met with Felix and although she later wanted to settle accounts with all the characters in Rampage, Lydia and Felix begged her not to restart hostilities. The Surge Protector decreed that none of Rampage's characters would ever step on the VSC again.

"I'm sorry none of the girls are interested in you, brother," Felix comforted Ralph.

"Are you kidding me? I'm happy, I thought I was going to get mugged sooner or later because of the weird way they looked at me!"

"Sparks and more sparks, Ralph, you're a hopeless case."

"I'll have time for romance another time, don't worry, Felix."

"Lydia, do you think the other characters in the game will accept our friends from the House of Death game?" asked Percy.

"I trust they will do it in time, however, they already want to go out to the Video Central Station, I'm afraid there will be several conflicts."

"There's nothing we can do?" Percy asked, and Lydia fixed her eyes on the three windows at the back of the station.

Lydia asked to have a private conversation with the surge protector and he was happy to accept, after all it was thanks to Lydia's help that this problem was solved.

"You want me to help the characters in the game House of Death and Rampage?" the man asks incredulously.

"I know it's up to you to do it," said Lydia, "once we went to the VCS, we saw the person responsible for the graffiti that is affecting the place."

The surge protector dropped its lenses from the shock as he was discovered.

"I don't want to blame you in front of others, but how did you write the phrase _Aerith lives_? that character belongs to the game Final Fantasy 7, a game that was not released for the arcade, are for private consoles. How did you know about this game?"

"There is actually a place where information from the Internet is leaked to the VCS," admitted the man.

"The station's windows are more than just holograms, right, couldn't you create a place for the characters of the two games in question to come in until they are accepted by the other players over time?"

"I don't know, it never occurred to me before, I don't know if that's possible."

"I think we could do it, if we use your power and my magic, and if the worst possible scenario in the real world were to occur, we could evacuate all the characters in Litwack's arcade to that place."

"Okay," said the blue stain guy and they started talking about the process of how to do such a large task.

.

.

It took time and effort, but in the end, it was possible to recreate a space parallel to the Video Central Station that would soon be used by the characters of the game House of Death and would also serve as an emergency evacuation site for any possible eventuality.

"And that castle that floats in the air?" Vanellope asked Lydia, who along with Sticky, Calhoun, Felix and Ralph had gone to see the site before its "opening".

"Well, as you know Vanellope, I like castles and I took that from all the 2D games in the Castlevania saga, especially the Aria of Sorrow."

"Lydia gathered all the castles together and formed one huge one," Percy said.

"Of course, there is still work to be done, many parts of the interior of the castles are in ruins or flooded, and it will be difficult to renovate the whole place."

"You really like Gothic castles, Lydia," Sticky said.

"When I'm finished, I'll have a party, but only Japanese Gothic music, I think the songs of the group Ali Project will be the best for that event."

"I wonder how the nicelanders would dance to that kind of music, because from what Ralph and Felix told me, the nicelanders are very funny dancers," Percy said, and Lydia, Vanellope and Sticky laughed.

 **FIN**


End file.
